The Secret Weapons
by DracosChickeroo126
Summary: Things get all shook up' at Hogwarts when Christina and Bella, exchange students from, you guessed it, America arrive. Their friendship not only binds two houses, but also brings a terrible force upon the school. The terrible force, of Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

This was my very first fic and it is currently still in production. I only updated a few chapters as of now, but trust me, I still have about a thousand to add that are already finished. Please R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter, or any of the characters listed in this fan fiction.  
  
              
  
Draco awoke in complete darkness.  He hated to admit it, but Salazar sure was a dumbass for choosing the Slytherins to reside in the dungeons.  There wasn't one window, and if you asked any of the Slytherins, they would tell you that the temperature of the place must have been below zero.  He hopped out of bed, which he found immediately was a mistake.  
  
   
  
"Ahhh cold!" he whispered.  "It's this new invention Dumbledore, called a carpet…" he said to himself as he hopped up and down on the cold marble floor.  He grabbed his robes for the day and headed to the prefect's bathroom.  It was empty.  Too early for most people, but routine for Draco.  Every since the ripe old age of 4, Draco had been woken by Lucius at 5 am with a 'Get up you stupid little girl!  There's work to be done at the tampon factory!'  Draco wasn't exactly sure what this meant but he didn't really want to ask the man who was screaming it in his ear.  
  
   
  
            When he was finished with his shower and was fully dressed, more students began filing into the bathroom.  He ignored most of them.  There were only 8 prefects, and none of them, in his opinion, had the looks or personality to be spoken to.  He put the last dab of Voldie's Extra-Hold Gel in his blonde hair, and winked into the mirror.  
  
   
  
"You are way too attractive." He said to himself.  Just then, Ron Weasley walked in. 'Oh perfect' thought Draco.  He still couldn't believe Weasley had become a prefect.  Every time he thought about it, it made him cringe.  
  
   
  
"I didn't know you showered Weasley." Said Draco.  
  
   
  
"Shove off, Malfoy." Replied Ron.  
  
   
  
"Ooh touchy, are we?  Well take as long as you like in there Weasley.  The water's free…"  
  
   
  
"I said, shove off." Ron said through gritted teeth.  
  
   
  
"Ok, ok.  I'm leaving.  But do be sure to owl your mother all about this.  Heaven knows she hasn't showered in years."  
  
   
  
            In a flash, Ron had attacked Malfoy.  He had pushed him onto the floor of the bathroom, and the other students were gathering around.  Draco had punched Ron in the eye, and his own lip was bleeding.  Hermione walked in and screamed.  
  
   
  
"Get off!" she yelled as she pulled Ron off Malfoy.  "What are you two doing?"  
  
   
  
"Weasley was molesting me." Said Draco with a smirk in place.  "Just couldn't resist."  
  
   
  
"Oh shut up, you prat." Hissed Ron.  
  
   
  
            Hermione rolled her eyes and dragged Ron away to get some ice for his eye.  Draco gathered the things he dropped in the attack and headed for the door.  But somebody opened it before him. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit." He mumbled.  
  
   
  
"Good morning Draco!" squealed Pansy.  She threw her arms around him.  He looked like he was going to be sick.  He was joyous when he received his prefect letter but almost died when he heard that Pansy had received one as well.  She hugged him every morning.  It was his mission, as he liked to think, to make sure that it occurred when no one else was around.  
  
   
  
"Hello Pansy." He said dully.  "And how are you on this fine fine morning?"  
  
   
  
"I'm fantastic!" She said.  "Ooh Draco!  What happened to your lip?"  She looked like she was going to break down and cry.  Draco found this funny, but had to suppress his laughter.  
  
   
  
"Well, you see, that Cho Chang is quite rough.  She just couldn't control herself."  At this remark, Pansy looked like she had died.  Not like she didn't look like that anyway.  She was speechless.  But she seemed to ignore the comment and proceeded in making useless conversation.  
  
   
  
"Shouldn't you clean it?  I mean, doesn't it taste bad?" she asked.  This was probably the stupidest thing he had ever heard, but then again, it went along with the stupidest person he had ever seen.  
  
   
  
"Wouldn't you like to know…I'll deal with it later.  In the meantime, you look like hell.  So do both of us a favor and get a shower."  
  
   
  
            Pansy just flipped her tangled hair and walked away.  Draco was glad to see her finally leave.  He proceeded to the Great Hall, where breakfast was being set up.  People were slowly forming at their tables, yawning as they attempted to pour themselves pumpkin juice.  Across the room, Hannah Abbot screamed as Ernie Macmillan doused her with a full jug of the juice.  
  
   
  
"Ugh you stupid dumbass!" she yelled.  Snape, the only teacher there, looked up from his papers.  
  
   
  
"Excuse me Miss Abbot, but you're disturbing my morning peace, and you used profanity.  30 points from Hufflepuff, and don't make me waste my breath on imbeciles such as yourself ever again."  
  
   
  
            Hannah stormed out of the hall as some Hufflepuff students moaned at the loss of points.  Draco smirked and mumbled "Half-brained Hufflepuffs…"  He walked along the Gryffindor table and spotted Potter reading something.  Draco walked by and pretended to accidentally push out his arm into Harry's head.  
  
   
  
"Ouch!"  
  
   
  
"Oops.  Didn't see you there, Pothead."  
  
   
  
"What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
   
  
"Well what I really want is a pony, but don't get me off topic Potter.  What's that you're reading there?"  
  
   
  
"Nothing."  
  
   
  
"Oh really?"  Draco reached for the book in a split second.  He grabbed it out of Harry's hands and pretended to read the title.  
  
   
  
"How to defeat the Dark Lord and still have time to act like I don't care that I'm famous when I really love it more than Weasley in a thong." "Interesting Potter…This should be a best seller."  
  
   
  
            The students that were in the hall began laughing.  Malfoy was a prick indeed, but a funny one at that.  They couldn't help joining in on a Potter-Bash when it occurred.  
  
   
  
"You know that's not what it says.  Give it back." Said a flushed Harry as he grabbed the book Malfoy was clutching.  
  
   
  
"Whatever Potter.  Anyway, I just wanted to tell you, that despite all the times you managed to kick my perfect little arse in Quidditch, tomorrow, you will not succeed.  You see, this season is going to be different.  Very different."  
  
   
  
"Ok Malfoy.  Whatever you say.  But you know I'll just end up beating you again."  
  
   
  
"We'll see Potter.  We'll see."  
  
   
  
            Draco walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down.  Everyone had come in to sit down by now, even a black eyed Weasley, who flashed a death glare at Malfoy.  
  
   
  
"Oh you wish Weasley.  I invented that glare." He said to himself. 


	3. Chapter 3

They began eating, and soon enough, the owls arrived with the mail.  Blaise Zabini began to sing loudly-  
  
   
  
"Here's the mail, it never fails, it makes me wanna, wag my tail!  When it comes I wanna wail, MAIL!!"  
  
   
  
            This was no surprise since Blaise had been performing it every morning since their first day back.  Draco had heard from Warrington that Blaise had been subjected to muggle TV as punishment for his grades dropping in the previous year.    
  
"I love Blues Clues." Said Blaise out loud.  Draco just stared at him with a puzzled look.    
  
   
  
"I don't even wanna know." He said.  
  
   
  
            He spotted his eagle, Sally, swooping down to him.  He knew Sally was a stupid name.  He had named it Salazar in honor of his school house, but that changed when he found out a certain something on the bird was missing.  
  
   
  
"Just call it Sally."  His mother had told him.  
  
   
  
"Narcissa, that name is repulsive."  Said Lucius.  Narcissa ignored him.  
  
   
  
"It's cute."  She added.  
  
   
  
"Mom, I don't want my eagle to be cute.  Cute is for puppies and kittens.  I want a vicious, evil, scary eagle.  I want him, *cough* her, to attack random muggles; to kill all enemies; to rule the world!"  Lucius and Narcissa gave him puzzled looks.  
  
   
  
"Dear, it's just a bird." Said his mother.  
  
   
  
"Hem hem, you're right mother.  Sally it is…" said an embarrassed Draco, as he walked out of the room, taking Sally's cage with him.  
  
   
  
"He's definitely your son, Narcissa…a bit on the freaky side, wouldn't you say?"  
  
   
  
            And so it was Sally.  As she neared Draco, she slowed down and landed on his shoulder.  She had a heavy package which she dropped on the table, and a letter, both from home.  He threw the letter in the large fireplace behind him, and grabbed the box and began tearing it open.  
  
   
  
"Come on…where's the candy," he said impatiently as he tore at the box.  Ever since his first year, he had been receiving boxes of sweets from home twice a week.  It was amazing how he ate the whole box and was still in the shape he was.  Crabbe and Goyle were also eyeing the box.  They had never received candy from him before, but they still had high hopes that this morning things might change.  
  
   
  
"Oh bitchsicles!" Draco screamed.  The whole Hall stopped what they were doing and stared at him.  He must not have noticed because he continued on. "What the fuck is this?" he yelled.  By now everyone was silent, even the teachers.  Out of the box, he removed what appeared to be a pink thong.  Some people gasped, others laughed.  Some were just downright confused.  Quickly, Draco turned around, and to his relief, the letter hadn't burned yet.  He picked it up, nearly scorching his fingers, and began to read.  
  
   
  
To my darling,  
  
   
  
            I picked this out just for you.  It symbolizes everything I feel.  I'm so glad we can spend every minute of our lives together.  Hope to see you wear it soon.  
  
   
  
                                                                                    Love,  
  
                                                                                        Your Little Schmoogums  
  
   
  
   
  
            Draco was paler than usual.  Everything was still silent.  They all had their eyes on him, even Granger.  He took another look at the thong, then read the letter again.  After that, he stood up, and walked slowly out of the Hall, without a word.  People could hear coughing outside the doors.  Draco Malfoy lost it right outside the Great Hall. 


	4. Chapter 4

Later that morning, everyone was discussing what had occurred at breakfast.  Nobody was exactly sure what it all was about, but the more it was talked about, the funnier it got.  
  
   
  
"I bet Parkinson sent it…that sure would make me vomit!" yelled a Ravenclaw in the hallway.  
  
   
  
"No, it probably was from Snape…you see the way he looks at him in class?" said another.  
  
   
  
            Draco laid in the hospital wing the rest of the day.  He thought he might just die.  The letter, the thong.  It was just too much.  He wondered though.  Was this some sort of sick joke?  Whoever sent it had some real issues, he thought.  Then Madam Pomfrey came in to check on him.  
  
   
  
"How are you feeling dear?" she asked.  
  
   
  
"Well," he began.  But then he remembered something.  The Quidditch game was tomorrow.  The showdown event.  The big shaboozy.  It was bigger than Ozzfest, or Lalapalooza.  He had no idea what those were, stupid muggle terms perhaps, but he knew they were important.  If he told her he was sick, he wouldn't be able to play.  More importantly, he wouldn't be able to kick Potter's ass.    
  
   
  
"I'm fine!" he said.  He nearly fell over as he jumped out of the bed.  This made him somewhat dizzy, but he hid it.  
  
   
  
"Are you sure dear?  You don't look alright."  
  
   
  
"I'm fine." He said. "Just fine."  Then it happened.  He saw it.  The thong.  That stupid pink hell raiser.  He threw up.  He didn't know how long he did, but it must have been ages.  When he finally controlled himself, he laid back down in the bed.  
  
   
  
"You are not fine!" said a puke covered Madam Pomfrey.  "Stay in that bed!"  
  
   
  
"No problem…" he managed to say.  His throat was burning.  But so was his heart.  He had to go to the match tomorrow.  If it was the last thing he did.  He had to unleash the Slytherin team's new weapon.  
  
   
  
            No one else had a clue about this so called 'weapon' but Draco knew plenty about it.  Apparently, her name was Christina, she was a 6th year, just like Draco, and she was superb at Quidditch.  Her position: Keeper.  They say she's never let one by her.  She was transferring to Hogwarts from America.  
  
   
  
"Hmm…American."  Draco said to himself.  "Should be interesting…"  
  
  
  
He also knew she was pureblood and that she had been sorted into Slytherin over the summer.  He didn't know she could get much better.  He didn't know, until he saw her.  The next morning he was let out of the hospital wing.  He had learned to control his thong-vomiting and seemed to feel much better.  He thought more about the letter on his way to breakfast.  He would figure it all out later.  For now, he was concentrating on the new arrival.  The secret weapon.  
  
   
  
            He sat down, more cheery than usual.  Everyone seemed to have dropped the thong incident, but there were still talks of it every once in a while.  He helped himself to some toast while he waited.  It was funny to think he was the only student in the entire room to know about "the weapon".  If it wasn't for his father, he probably wouldn't have any idea about it.  
  
   
  
"Damn that bastard.  He's one evil mofo, but ya gotta love him for it." he said as he took another bite of toast.  
  
   
  
"What are you rambling about now, thongboy?"  Weasley approached the Slytherin table, black eye and all.  
  
"Please don't spoil my morning now, hobo.  The last thing I need is some red haired peasant blocking my view of the secret weapon as it graces itself with our presence on this fine day."  
  
   
  
"Malfoy, what are you on?" asked a very confused Ron.  
  
   
  
"What am I not on Weasley?  Now get the hell out of my way.  Important things to see this morning." Replied Draco as he looked to the side of Ron, who turned his head to see exactly what Malfoy was looking for.  Coincidentally, Hermione was standing near the doorway talking to some people at the end of the Gryffindor table.  
  
   
  
"If you're looking at Hermione, I'll Avada Kedavra you, Malfoy…" said Ron, looking furious.  
  
   
  
"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Weasley.  I'm not looking at that frizzball you desire so.  And please don't ever imply that I am again, because you might not wake up a little boy the next morning."  
  
   
  
"You're sick Malfoy…sick."  
  
   
  
"You're really ruining my morning Weasley.  Please leave, before I beat your ass away with my Nimbus 2001."  Said Draco as he held up his shining broomstick for Ron to see.    
  
   
  
"Whatever…" said Ron.  
  
   
  
"Oh yes, Weasley, I almost forgot.  Do try not to break down into tears like a little girl when her puppy is ran over when we crush you at the match today."  
  
Ron just stared at him for a while, and decided not to comment.  When he finally walked away, Malfoy decided to make an announcement to the Hall.  
  
   
  
"Good morning fellow inferiors.  I would just like to take this time to say that…" but he was cut off by the large doors of the Great Hall opening.  People began whispering.  Draco couldn't see who was standing there from the Slytherin table,  but they moved into the Hall soon enough.  Draco slumped back down on the bench from where he was standing to make his "I'm gonna kick those sorry little Gryffinwhore's arses today" speech.  Nobody was sure what he said, but it sounded awfully close to 'secret weapon.' 


	5. Chapter 5

But to Draco's surprise, there were 2 of them.  He wondered which one was the Slytherin.  He didn't really care at this point because they both looked fine to him.  The rest of the guys seemed to take notice that they were stunningly pretty as well.  The girl closest to Draco looked about 5'3.  She had somewhat long brown hair, and eyes to go with it.  She was thin, but unlike most of the Hogwarts girls, she had shape to her.  Her skirt must have been 2 or 3 inches shorter than the other girl's were, and instead of the natural loafers, she was wearing black strapped heels that clanked along the floor as she made her way to the front with her companion.  The other girl was about 5'2, with brown hair as well, but shoulder length, and her eyes were also a shade of brown.  She was dressed in regular Hogwart's attire, (skirt it's normal length, and plain loafers) which was a disappointment to some.  Some of the guys in the room took the initiative to whistle as they walked past, but that was quickly put a stop to by a glare from Professor McGonagall.  When the two reached the head of the room, Dumbledore rose to shake their hands and begin to speak.  'Oh great, Dumb-as-a-door's here to make one of his speeches from hell' thought Draco.  
  
   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen," he began in his low voice.  "This year, we are accepting two new students to Hogwarts.  A Miss Bella DeAngelo, ( he pointed to the girl on the left) and a Miss Christina Locke.  They have come a long way from America, and I hope that you will treat them with the utmost respect."  
  
   
  
"That's gonna be hard…" said Montague next to Draco.  Malfoy was still glued to the set of girls.  So the one on the right was the Slytherin.  He began surveying her.  This was something every Slytherin did.  They took about 5 minutes to stare at someone, then basically tortured them in every way possible about their appearance.  But what was to be said to this girl?  He must have been staring for 15 minutes, and he couldn't find a damn thing wrong with her.  This puzzled him, but then he caught on.  
  
"It's me!" he said.  "It's me in feminine form!"  A couple people at his table glanced at him and rolled their eyes.  They were used to these sorts of things coming from Draco, and figured he had just been hanging around Blaise too much, who was twiddling his thumbs across from Malfoy, and singing something-  
  
   
  
"American Woman…get away from me---eee…American Woman…mama let me be—eee…I love VH1" said Blaise.  
  
   
  
"I don't know what the hell a VH1 is Blaise, but please shut up…" replied Malfoy.  
  
   
  
            By now, a stool had been brought out, with a very familiar hat sitting on top of it.    
  
   
  
"The Sorting Hat…" mumbled Draco.  "That lovely little hat that so perfectly placed me here among you idiots." He said as he looked around his table, raising a brow at Pansy.  "But I thought they were already sorted…" he said to himself.  
  
   
  
"Now, the girls were indeed sorted over the summer, but we just want to make sure we've got the right houses for them…Miss DeAngelo, you first," said Dumbledore.  
  
She approached the stool and sat down.  The hat was placed on her head and it began to speak.  
  
   
  
"Wait, I know you…. You've been here before, haven't you?" the hat yelled.  "I will not tolerate this Albus!  Keep telling me to decide where these little imbeciles go!  You really wanna know where I think they should go? I'll tell you where…"  
  
   
  
"Somebody didn't have their Prozac today…Nonsense.  I'm not putting up with your rubbish, hat, so get on with it." replied Dumbledore.  
  
   
  
"Fine fine…" said the hat.  "Ok, let's see.  Hmm…a good mind.  Good conscience too…I stand by what I said before, GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled.  
  
   
  
"Ugh, not another one…" said Draco in disgust as he watched the girl make her way to the Gryffindor table.  He laughed when he saw Potter.  The boy looked like he could die when she sat next to him.  So did Granger.  "Oh how I love the jealousy." He said to himself.  
  
   
  
"Now you, Miss Locke."  Said Dumbledore as everyone stopped clapping and watched Christina approach the hat.  
  
   
  
"If that damn accessory doesn't put her in Slytherin I'll make sure it gets the same fate as that repulsive thong…" said Malfoy, who turned around to see the pink flames still burning in the fire.  
  
   
  
            She was now on the stool, sitting, looking around at everyone in the Hall.  The hat began to speak again.  
  
"Well well well…it said.  I remember you perfectly dear.  You were particularly hard to place.  Intelligent.  As yes, you've got wit.  And cunning, yes, very cunning.  But then there's that courage of yours.  What to do, what to do?"  Pondered the hat.  Everyone in the Hall was silent.  Watching.  Staring. Waiting for that imminent response… 


	6. Chapter 6

"SLYTHERIN!" screamed the hat.  Everyone jumped out of fright.  Draco heard some kids cursing the hat as they picked up friends who had fallen backwards off their bench.  He couldn't help but smirk.  Then he noticed an empty space across the table from him.  Next to the nutcase Blaise.  Where was she going to sit?  She was making her way down the table shaking hands with her fellow Slytherins.  When she had let go of Montague's hand she went for Draco's.  
  
   
  
"Hi." She said.  "I'm Christina.  Ooh I love your hair.  Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked Blaise.  
  
   
  
"American Woman!  Get away from me-eee!" yelled Blaise.  
  
   
  
"Ignore him…" said Draco, who was still holding Christina's hand.  "And no, I don't mind.  I don't mind at all…by the way, I'm Malfoy.  Draco Malfoy."   
  
   
  
"Would you like that shaken or stirred?" asked a smiling Christina.  
  
   
  
"What?" he asked looking more puzzled than ever.  
  
   
  
"Oh, that's right.  You're a Malfoy.  Nevermind, it's just muggle stuff.  God I hate muggles."  
  
   
  
            He could have kissed her.  She began taking some juice for herself and talking with Blaise.  
  
   
  
"Would you like some juice?" she asked him.  
  
   
  
"Only if it's 100% natural Libby's!" he yelled.  "Because I'm 100% kid! Not 10%!"   
  
   
  
"Oh…ok." She said as she placed the juice down.  "I should probably change into my Quidditch robes soon."  
  
   
  
            This remark sent a spark through Malfoy.  He had forgotten all about the match.  Plus he had noticed he was drooling on his own robes.  
  
"So tell me, how good a keeper are you?" he asked her.  
  
   
  
"Good enough to kick my friend's ass today." She replied as she turned around and waved at Bella.  "Ah the poor girl has no clue.  She'll never score when I'm in front of those rings.  Looks like she's got herself a boyfriend too.  I always knew she had a thing for Potter…the scar headed freak" Said Christina.  Draco dropped his fork and stared.  
  
   
  
"Where have you been all my life?" he asked.  
  
   
  
            Before she could answer, Montague was shooing them both out of the Hall to get ready for the match.  He saw Potter and DeAngelo getting up with the rest of the Gryffindors.  He mouthed 'Prepare for Total Domination!' to Potter, then followed Christina out of the Hall.  When they got to the field, Christina stopped.  
  
   
  
"Oh, it's beautiful." She said as she admired the Quidditch pitch.  Draco walked out into the middle of the field with the box of equipment and set it down.  Behind him, he heard Christina yell.  
  
"Hut hut…ready, set, hike!" she yelled.  Draco turned around and saw her running towards him.  He couldn't move.  She was too fast.  She pounced on him and pinned him to the ground.    
  
   
  
"Touchdown!" she yelled.  
  
   
  
"What the-?" she was still sitting on him.  
  
   
  
"Football." She said as she got up and extended her hand to him.  "Sorry.  Got a little caught up in the moment."  
  
   
  
"Oh.  No problem." He said grabbing her hand pulling himself up and realizing what had just happened.  
  
   
  
"We better go get changed." She said to him, and she sprinted for the changing rooms.  
  
   
  
"Damn…she's fast." He said as he watched her run off.  
  
   
  
"Don't get excited Malfoy.  Girls like that don't date pigs." Came a voice.  It was Potter.  
  
   
  
"Well they don't date crack whore donkeys either.  So I guess you're out of luck as well Potter." He replied.  
  
   
  
            After this remark, Draco walked away towards the changing rooms and Potter went across the field to the Gryffindor's rooms.  About 20 minutes later the teams emerged with their broomsticks.  A crowd had formed.  They always did.  Especially today.  Gryffindor versus Slytherin could turn lethal, and the onlookers loved it.  
  
"Where's Locke?" asked Montague.  Everyone shrugged, then turned around and gasped. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Bloody hell…" said Warrington.  They all stared as Christina emerged in her uniform.  But was it a uniform?  They didn't know.  They didn't care.  For one, instead of the usual khaki colored pants, her's was a skirt. And her deep green sweater was sleeveless and had a V-neck now showing her chest.  Across the field Bella emerged with the same look in scarlet and gold.  Madam Hooch stood transfixed at the two.  
  
"I like to win with style." she said with a smirk in place. "Well…Let's play Quidditch!" she added as they were about to take their positions on the field.   
  
   
  
"Ooh wait!" said Christina.  She walked over to every member of the team and kissed them on the cheek.  "Good luck!" she said.  Whistles were heard through the crowd as she took her position as keeper in front of the goal posts.  The guys on the team finally took their places as well after the complete shock of the whole 'good luck' thing.  
  
   
  
"Scared Potter?" asked Draco.  
  
   
  
"Get stuffed Malfoy.  Oh, and you've got some lip gloss on your face." Yelled Potter.  
  
   
  
"Pity Potter, I don't see any on yours." He yelled back.  Just then Bella, who played Chaser, flew over and kissed Harry on the cheek.  
  
   
  
"Is it there now?" she asked, as Harry turned red.  Draco ignored her and waited for Madam Hooch to blow the whistle and begin the game.  
  
   
  
            She soon did, and they were off.  Draco began zooming around the field, searching for the snitch, when he realized he left his watch on.  
  
   
  
"Oh shit on a stick…" he said to himself.  He flew over to the nearby Ravenclaw stands.  "One of you, take my watch!" he yelled to a group of girls.  They scrambled like pigeons for food.  
  
   
  
"It's mine bitch!  Get off it!" one yelled.  
  
   
  
"Give…it..to..me!  He looked at me!" another one screamed.  Soon they were rolling around on the floor wrestling for it.  
  
   
  
"Well I'm not going to get that back…" he mumbled.  He began zooming around again, searching, when he saw Bella heading towards the goal with the quaffle.  
  
"And Bella DeAngelo's got the quaffle..she's heading for the goal..you know she is one foxy mama..her and Locke..always liked em' American…"  
  
   
  
"Jordan!" yelled Professor McGonagall to the rambling commentator.  
  
   
  
"Sorry Professor, just thought I'd spice things up a bit…" he replied  
  
   
  
"She's going.  She's ready to score.  She throws it- Oh but she misses with a tremendous save by Christina Locke!"  
  
   
  
"Hell yeah!  That's how we do it baby!" Christina screamed.  Some of the Slytherins gave her high-fives then returned to the game.  
  
   
  
            Slytherin scored 4 times in the next 20 minutes.  Draco and Harry were desperate.  Where was the snitch?  Then he saw it.  Gleaming about 25 feet away.  Draco raced on his broom.  He sped to get to it.  He saw Potter out of the corner of his eye coming towards it as well.  
  
   
  
"Oh no you don't, lightning boy…" he said.  They were neck and neck.  Racing ahead of one another every once in a while.  It was so close he could almost taste it.  Then he saw the snitch move.  Right next to Christina's, well, rear.  


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh shit." They both said at once.  She had no idea obviously, because she was still watching the game.  
  
   
  
"That stupid sneaky little bastard of a snitch." Said Malfoy.  Potter began to back away.  
  
   
  
"I'm not doing that.  She may be hott, but that's just wrong." Said Harry.  Draco considered this.  She was indeed, hott, as Potter had said.  And she would indeed, probably kick his ass, but he had to beat Gryffindor at least once.  
  
   
  
"Oh fuck it.  I'm a Malfoy." he said, and he was off.  He was speeding towards her.  He reached out, he was almost there.  He smacked right into her from behind and grabbed the snitch.  He was so triumphant he didn't realize he had knocked her off her broom.  She was falling.  Get closer and closer to the ground.  He dove as quickly as possible.  He was catching up to her. Finally he let go of his broom and caught her in both arms.  Everyone stopped holding their breath and cheered.  The game was over.  Slytherin had beaten Gryffindor, and Draco Malfoy had just saved the life of the hottest girl in Slytherin.  
  
   
  
"Oh…my…God." she said through breaths.  
  
   
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, still holding her.  
  
   
  
"I think so." She said as she stood up.  She looked around and noticed the scoreboard.  "We won?" she said in a whisper.  "We won!" she yelled as she jumped up and down.  "Ugh I don't even care that you rammed into my ass nearly killing me, and do you know why Draco?  Because we won!"  Christina began rolling around on the grass as Bella approached the crowd of Slytherins.  
  
   
  
"Move it…Gryffindor coming through…" she said as the Slytherin team scowled.  "What in the name of blue kool aid happened?" she asked, looking scared as her friend was lying on the grass. Nobody dared to ask what she meant by the whole blue kool aid thing.  
  
   
  
"Well…" said Christina, sounding injured and sending a wink at Draco, "I…we…"  Bella looked mortified.  "We beat your little Gryffinwhore asses!" she yelled as she jumped up and began running away from Bella.  
  
   
  
"You little…" said Bella as she began chasing after her.  
  
   
  
"This is going to be one interesting year," said Montague as he watched the two girls chasing each other in different directions. 


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, the Gryffindors stayed pretty low-key.  After being beaten by Slytherin, life seemed pretty dull.  The Slytherins, however, were ecstatic.  They were easily the loudest table in the Hall, and didn't seem to care what they were screaming in front of professors.  
  
   
  
"We love to watch the Gryffindors, sit at their table and weep, they really are such stupid whores, what's worse, they're really cheap!" yelled Draco across the room.  
  
   
  
"Ugh I wish Malfoy would shut his trap."  Said Hermione as she stabbed her fork into her eggs.  
  
   
  
"They'll forget about it soon enough." Said Harry.  "You watch, tomorrow they won't even care anymore." He added as he turned around to look at the rambunctious table.  
  
   
  
"What's the matter Potter?" asked Draco.  "Wishing you were over here so we could cuddle?"  The Slytherins roared with laughter.  
  
   
  
"No Malfoy.  Just wondering how much you paid that slut to sit next to you."  At this, Draco turned red, but it wasn't an embarrassed red, more like a furious one.  Christina looked appalled, and Bella looked somewhat like Draco.  By now, everyone was silent, just like when the girls had arrived.  
  
   
  
"What did you say Potter?" asked Draco.  
  
   
  
"I said, I wanted to know how much-"   
  
   
  
"Stop Harry…" said a pale Hermione.  "Don't say it…" she pleaded.  
  
   
  
"-you paid that slut to sit next to you." He finished with a smile.  
  
"Oh that's it Potter.  I promised I wouldn't get ghetto on your ass back in first year but that damn well does it." said Draco, shaking.  
  
   
  
"Bring it on Ferret boy, bring it on…" said Harry.    
  
   
  
"Ferret boy?" asked Christina.  It was odd that she wasn't offended by the remark that was made towards her.  Everyone figured she must have gotten it a lot.  
  
   
  
"I'll explain later," said Draco, fists clenched.  "I just want to know one thing before I get it twisted up in this joint Potter,"  
  
   
  
"And what's that home slice?" replied Harry.  
  
   
  
"Is she as good as Granger?" he asked with a look of malice on his face as he nodded at Bella.  Potter made a dash over the Slytherin table.  Several Gryffindors made to hold him back but it was too late.  Harry had pinned Draco to the floor, and they were already throwing punches.  
  
   
  
"Bitch." Said Draco.  
  
   
  
"Slut." Replied Harry through gritted teeth.  Then it happened.  Out of nowhere, came Christina, and she did what both guys had failed to do to each other.  She punched them both in the face.  
  
   
  
"You stupid assholes…" she yelled, rubbing her knuckles.  They both just lay on the floor, covering their faces.  "Get up." She said.  "You heard me, get up!"  Both of them slowly got up, still in pain.  She grabbed them by the ears.  "Come on," she said as she dragged them away.  "Somebody has to teach you two some manners."  Then she let go of Potter and threw him towards the Gryffindor table.   
  
   
  
"Ouch." He said.  
  
   
  
"Well I didn't want my slut rubbing off on you." She said with a smile.  "Now apologize.  Both of you."  
  
   
  
"Why me?" whined Draco, who was now being clutched around the arm by Christina.  
  
   
  
"I believe you made a rude remark about my friend and Hermione." She said.  
  
   
  
"I'm sorry.  There I said it."   
  
"Like you mean it pretty boy, or I'll make the other eye match this one." She said as she pointed to his already bruised left eye."  
  
   
  
"I'm sorry I insulted you." He said, and Christina let go of him.  She gave a look to Harry, who was now receiving ice from Bella.  
  
   
  
"I'm sorry I called you a slut." He said as he applied the ice to his face and winced from the cold.  
  
   
  
"Thank you." Said Christina.  "Now, you're coming with me." She smiled at Draco. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh peeps and rays of sunshine, aren't I the lucky boy today?" Draco said sarcastically.  She grabbed him by the arm this time and led him out of the Hall, most likely in the direction of Madam Pomfrey's.  Bella took a quick look around the Hall at the staring students.  
  
   
  
"Nothing to see here…" she said, leading Harry back to his seat, and the students began talking and laughing once more.  The teachers also resumed their morning rituals, as if nothing out of school rules had occurred.  
  
   
  
 "I could bitch slap you so bad right now…" said Bella.  
  
   
  
"Why?" asked Harry in an 'I'm so cute when I'm injured' voice.  Hermione scowled from across the table.  
  
   
  
"Because.  Was it really necessary to start that?"  
  
   
  
"Yes…"  
  
   
  
"No, it wasn't.  This is what happened at our old school too.  Will the madness ever end?" she screamed as she stabbed her toast.  
  
   
  
"Good," said Hermione quietly.  "Maybe he'll think she's on crack and go back to hanging on my every word."  
  
   
  
"I think you're the one on crack, Hermione." Said Ron.  
  
"Did I ask you, flame head?"   
  
   
  
"No…" he stared down at his plate.  
  
   
  
"Bella," said Hermione.  "Where do you find ambidextrous dragons?" asked Hermione with a fake smile.  Bella just smiled and rose up from her seat grabbing her books.  
  
   
  
"One, Hermione, dragons don't write.  Two, if you think I'm that stupid you'll have to try harder.  And three, I've got to get to the library and catch up on my studying.  See you later guys!"  The whole Gryffindor table waved goodbye to her as she left the hall.  Hermione looked like she was ready to kill.   
  
   
  
   
  
"Draco, if you weren't blonde I'd shoot you.  You really are quite stupid." Said Christina as she sat next to Malfoy in the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Ouch." He said as Madam Pomfrey applied some red substance to his left eye.  "Yeah, well you're really something Christina.  I was ready to sacrifice my beautiful face for you." He said as his bruise slowly faded away.    
  
   
  
"Conceited."  
  
   
  
"Brat."  
  
   
  
"Spoiled."  
  
   
  
"Proud of it."  replied Christina as Madam Pomfrey wiped away the red goop on Draco's face.  
  
   
  
"Is it gone?" he asked.  
  
   
  
"If you're talking about your ugly face, then no," she said with a grin.  
  
   
  
"Oh shut up." He said as he got up to leave.  
  
   
  
"Wait!" she moved her hand towards his face.  He made to move away but fell backwards onto the floor instead.  Madam Pomfrey sighed from within her office.  
  
"Not another injury, I hope, Mr. Malfoy?" she said.  
  
   
  
"No," said Christina.  "Just punishment for his own stupidity."  She moved her hand in at his face again, and wiped off some red goop from under his eye that Madam Pomfrey had missed.  
  
   
  
"That's all I wanted," she said as wiped the goop off her finger.  
  
   
  
"But is it really?" he asked with a smile.  
  
   
  
"Ugh you are full of yourself."  
  
   
  
"Proud of it."  It was as if somebody was pushing them from behind.  They were getting closer and closer, when the door to the Hospital Wing opened.  It was Potter.  They both scrambled to their feet.  
  
   
  
"Oh sorry, didn't see you there.  Wouldn't want to interrupt anything…" he said.  
  
"Shove it Potter.  We were just leaving." Said Draco as he made his way to the door, Christina following.  
  
   
  
"Good.  I'm really not up to watching your snog-fest Malfoy."  
  
   
  
"My, aren't we pissy today Potter.  What's wrong?" Malfoy asked with a puppy face.  "Granger not putting out?"    
  
Harry tried to get at Draco again, but Christina stepped in the middle.  She grabbed Malfoy and they left the Hospital Wing.  On their way outside on the grounds, they ran into Bella.  
  
   
  
"Hey!" said Christina, as Bella waved back.  
  
   
  
"Oh wonderful.  If it's alright with you, I'm going to find Crabbe and Goyle.  Whatever it is those morons are doing it has to be better than listening to you two goggle over Oliver Wood or Lockhart or whatever you do…"  
  
   
  
"Fine.  See you at dinner."  She said as Draco descended the stairs to the Hogwarts grounds.  For a split second Christina wanted to run after him and go along, but her thoughts were interrupted.  
  
   
  
"Hey," said Bella. "How's your morning going?" she asked as they walked over to a large Oak tree and sat under it.  
  
"Oh just glorious.  You know, between controlling this whole Superman/Batman rivalry we have going, and caring for a conceited blonde in a Hospital Wing for a half hour, I'd have to say, rather well.  You?"  Bella smiled.  
  
   
  
"You like him don't you?" she said, eyeing Draco, who was standing next to the lake listening to Blaise Zabini ramble about Hoover vacuum cleaners and OxyClean.  
  
   
  
"Oh yes Bella. I just love how he stares into his spoon every morning complimenting himself, and how he torments everyone in sight.  Finding him attractive is like finding a donkey beautiful."  
  
   
  
"You're lying.  I can tell." Said Bella, laughing.  
  
   
  
"Whatever," she replied.  "At least I'm not o0ogling over The Boy Who Lived…"  
  
   
  
"I'm not o0ogling, and he's nice.  Maybe if you talked to him, instead of Mr. Clorox-head over there, you'd see."  
  
   
  
"Ok, one, what would we talk about? 'Hey Harry, tell me, what's it like to know the Dark Lord is after you 24/7?'"  
  
   
  
"No…I don't know.  He's just a normal kid."  
  
   
  
"Bella that kid is far from normal." Said Christina.  
  
   
  
"Whatever.  Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you've talked to Hermione Granger yet?"  
  
   
  
"The mud blood?  Oh, sorry.  No, but I hear from Pansy Parkinson that she's a real tightwad…"  
  
   
  
"Well that's pretty much true, but Christina, don't believe what Parkinson tells you.  She's a lying dog."  Christina laughed out loud.  "Well, it's true.  I mean, she reminds me of that dog from MTV.  The one with the cigar that insults everybody…"  
  
   
  
"Yeah, I know Bella.  But us Slytherins have to stick together.  As you may or may not know, nobody likes us…"  
  
   
  
"Oh everybody's just scared of you.  You all have 'the evil within'."  
  
   
  
"That's a bunch of shit and you know it." said Christina.  
  
   
  
"What is?" came a voice from behind them.  It was Pansy.  They both looked horrified.  They wondered how long she'd been standing there. 


	11. Chapter 11

"What is?" came a voice from behind them.  It was Pansy.  They both looked horrified.  They wondered how long she'd been standing there.  
  
   
  
"That all Slytherins are evil." Bella answered for her.  
  
   
  
"Oh," said Pansy.  "Well, statistics show 98% are, so I guess it must be true."  
  
   
  
"What statistics?" asked Christina.  
  
   
  
"Umm.  They were in some magazine…" said Pansy.  
  
   
  
"Right…" said Christina.   
  
   
  
"Tell me Pansy," began Bella.  "What do you think of that one?" she pointed at Draco, who was now telling jokes to a large group of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.  
  
   
  
"Ooh Draco?" she squealed.  She stared for a few seconds then said, "I'll have him someday.  We're magnetized.  Just meant for each other I guess.  Adorable, isn't he?" her eyes were still glued to Draco.  Christina rolled her eyes.  
  
   
  
"Just peachy." Said Bella.  "Well, I'm going back to studying.  See you at dinner." She said, standing up.  
  
"Oh, I've got Quidditch practice!" said Christina.  "I've got to go too.  See you later, Pansy!" she yelled as she made her way to the Quidditch pitch.  Draco noticed the rest of the team making their way to the field as well.  
  
   
  
"Uh, I've got practice.  Gotta go…" he said to the group of students.  The girls tugged at his robes, but he settled it.  "Look, I'll send you all roses tomorrow, please, I can't be late."  They let go of his robes immediately.  He mumbled a 'goodbye' and was off.  "Roses.  Yeah right.  Draco you are way too smart for your own good." He said to himself as he ran towards the pitch.  
  
   
  
            When he got there, everyone was on the field.    
  
   
  
"Crap…" he said.  He ran to get into the changing rooms, but something beat him to it.  A shining, black Nimbus 2003. "Ow!" he slammed right into the broomstick.  
  
"Malfoy, you're late…" said a very familiar person standing over him.  
  
   
  
"Locke, move that damn broomstick or I'll shove it straight up your-" she covered his mouth.  
  
   
  
"Don't say it, Draco, or, I assure you, you won't ever stand again." She told him as she removed her hand from his mouth.  
  
   
  
"You think you could take me on?" he smirked, still lying on the ground.  
  
   
  
"Malfoy, I could take you on, win, then eat you for dinner."  
  
   
  
"Yummy." He replied, putting his hands behind his head.  
  
   
  
"Or maybe I'd let Parkinson eat you.  You know, her being your future bride and all…"  
  
   
  
"What did you say?" the smirk faded off Draco's face.  
  
   
  
"It would be the right thing to do…" she continued.    
  
   
  
"What are you talking about Locke?" he demanded.  
  
   
  
"Ooooh Pannnsssyyy!  I'm hoooommmee!" she was laughing hysterically.  This time he stood up and started shaking her.  
  
   
  
"Alright, alright.  Hands off Ricky Retardo," she said. "I was just, umm, emphasizing, you and Pansy's, umm, relationship…"  
  
"I hope you're kidding Locke, because if not, I might not make it off this field alive." He told her.  
  
   
  
"Oh, I kid you not Draco." She said.  "She told me all about it.  The pure magnetism between you two.  How you're soul-mates…"  
  
   
  
"Ugh, enough…" he was bent over, gagging.  She pat him on the back.  
  
   
  
"Best of luck with all that Malfoy.  I do pray for your children.  Oh dear, they will be quiet the lookers, won't they?" she covered her mouth to stop from giggling.  
  
   
  
"Don't ever, ever, mention that again Christina.  I am most certainly not marrying Parkinson, the dog.  In fact, I'm not marrying anyone at all." He declared.  
  
   
  
"Really?" she asked.  "I thought Mrs. Hermione Malfoy had a nice ring to it." Draco almost actually threw up this time.  
  
   
  
"Mud blood Granger?  You really are trying to kill me, aren't you?"  
  
   
  
"Oh, how did you guess?" she smiled, and then looked at her watch.  "It's getting late.  Here, let me get that for you…" she pulled her broomstick out of the doorway.  "All yours," she said, then she boarded her Nimbus and was off.  Draco watched her until she reached the goal posts, then he made his way in to change into his Quidditch robes. 


	12. Chapter 12

            The team made their way out of the showers at about 5:50, just in time for dinner.    
  
   
  
"Locke," said Draco as she was the only girl to exit the large girl's changing room.  "Nice to see you clean.  You really were starting to smell rather nasty."  She smiled.  'God, why does she always have to smile?' he thought.  Practice ended at 5:30.  Where she found time to shower, dress, dry and curl her hair, and put on her make-up, he had no idea.  But it wasn't something that bothered him.   
  
   
  
"Thank you Draco.  So very kind of you.  Escort me to dinner, will you?" she asked, holding out her arm.  
  
   
  
"Well, only since you just showered, I guess I will." He replied as he locked his arm in her's.  
  
   
  
            They walked up to the castle together, and into the Great Hall, where they received several looks, but they quickly vanished when Code #107 of the Malfoy Code of Conduct was used:  The death glare, courtesy of Genovius Malfoy, 1764.  
  
"You'll have to teach me that," she said as they sat down at the Slytherin table.  Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
   
  
"Well, you'd have to be a Malfoy, but-"  
  
   
  
"But ?" she asked with another smile. 'God damned smile!' thought Draco.  
  
   
  
"But if you promise not to say you learned from me…"  
  
   
  
"Oh, I promise," she said with a laugh.  And so, while waiting for the food to arrive, Malfoy taught her the death glare, courtesy of Genovius Malfoy, 1764.   
  
   
  
   
  
            Across the Hall, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting, waiting for dinner as well.  
  
   
  
"School is so terribly boring." Said Hermione with her head resting on her arm.  
  
   
  
"What did you just say?" asked Harry.  "Did you just say what I think you said?  Hermione Granger, declaring that school was boring?"  
  
   
  
"Stuff it Potter." She hissed.  
  
   
  
"Whoa." Said Ron.  "Dude she called you Potter."  
  
   
  
"Ugh, you two disgust me!" she said, standing up.  "If you don't mind, I have some business to tend to." She walked over to the Slytherin table, where Malfoy was pushing Christina's eyebrows up on her face.  
  
"What's up with her?" Harry asked.  Ron shrugged.  
  
   
  
"It's this thing called jealousy." Bella began.  You see, Miss Hermione over there likes you a lot Harry," Harry blushed and Ron looked heart-broken, "and she thinks that you like me, but we know that's not true, right Harry?" she asked.  Harry stared.  
  
   
  
"Yes it is." He said  
  
   
  
"What?" said Ron and Bella at the same time.  
  
   
  
"I do like you.  She has every right to be jealous.  But that doesn't mean she's not my friend." He added.  "Ugh women,"  
  
"Can't live with em'," said Ron  
  
   
  
"Can't live without em'," finished Bella with a bright smile.  'Damn women and their smiles' thought Harry and Ron.  
  
   
  
"What is Hermione doing anyway?" asked Ron, trying not to sound completely interested in her whereabouts.  
  
   
  
"Probably trying to get Malfoy into bed," said Harry.  
  
   
  
"Harry!" said Bella.  
  
   
  
"Sorry…who knows what she's doing.  Maybe she's becoming a Slytherin." He said.  They all choked on their food, which had just arrived.  
  
   
  
"Somehow," said Bella.  "I find that very, very hard to believe," she said as she shot a glance at Hermione across the room slapping Malfoy across the head.  
  
   
  
"Well that rules out guess number 1," said Ron with a look of relief on his face. 


	13. Chapter 13

Across the hall, Hermione was pestering the Slytherins.  
  
   
  
"Ouch!  Jeez Granger, do you really have to touch me?" Draco said.  
  
   
  
"Stop referring to me as 'mud blood' and I'll consider it." Hermione replied.  
  
   
  
"Deal.  Anything as long as you keep your mud- I mean wonderful hands off me." He winced.  
  
   
  
"Anyway," she began, "I need some help."  Draco spit out his pumpkin juice.  
  
   
  
"Ew Draco watch where you spit," said Christina, wiping her cheek.  
  
   
  
"Sorry," he said.  He realized this was wrong once he saw the smirk on Granger's face. "Oh shit…" he said.  
  
   
  
"Draco Malfoy I can't believe you!" She said.  "You said sorry to someone!  Oh this will make headlines!"  
  
"I didn't know being polite made headlines, Hermione." Said Christina.  
  
   
  
"It does when it's a Malfoy who commits the 'crime'," Hermione replied.  
  
   
  
"Just get on with whatever you were rambling about Granger, You see, this whole eating process, you chew and swallow, but with you here, it's more like chew, swallow, vomit."  
  
   
  
"Fine Malfoy.  I thought I could interest you in making someone's life miserable, but just forget it…" she said turning on her heel.  
  
"Wait!  What did you say Granger?  About making someone's life miserable?" he looked interested.  
  
   
  
"Well," she said in her sweetest voice, "if you're up to it."   
  
   
  
"Granger, when am I not up to torturing people?" he said.    
  
   
  
"Well I don't know Malfoy, you might be too busy with your little friend over here…" she looked at Christina.  Christina gave a look back.  
  
   
  
"Granger-wait a minute," he did a double take.  "Death glare!" he yelled.  
  
   
  
"Courtesy of Genovius Malfoy, 1764!" shrieked Christina back.  She smiled again. 'Dammit…why so pretty?' thought Draco.  
  
   
  
"Ugh, you people make me sick," said Hermione.  "Malfoy, I'll talk to you later." She walked away with a look of disgust.  
  
   
  
"What crawled up her ass and died?" asked Christina.  
  
   
  
"They creep, they crawl, they do all, they're Creepy Crawlers! Re-fill packs sold separately." Said Blaise.  
  
   
  
"Here Blaise, have some more carrots," said Christina as she piled carrots on Blaise's plate.  "They're good for the brain you know." She added. 


	14. Chapter 14

            That night Draco sat at his desk.  Crabbe and Goyle were playing darts.  Goyle landed bull's eye on a Hufflepuff that everyone knew was secretly in love with some muggle named 'Josh Hartnett' or whatever.  Draco began writing to his parents-  
  
   
  
            Dear Mom and Dad,  
  
   
  
                        Things here at jolly old Hogwarts are fine.  How are the house elves?  I hope you haven't decreased the daily death threat rate to 4.  They need all the discipline they can get.  I wanted to talk to you about a certain package I received a while back.  Containing a certain…umm…garment.    I really have no idea where it came from, but I would enjoy an explanation.  As soon as possible…Oh, and Father, I have met the secret weapon.  And might I say, what a weapon she is.  I think you would enjoy her.  That's why I plan to invite her for the Holidays.  Well, that's all I have to say for now.  Keep being the wonderful Malfoys I know and…care strongly for.  
  
   
  
                                                                                                Sincerely,  
  
                                                                                                        Draco   
  
   
  
   
  
            He put the letter in an envelope and sealed it with the 'Official Malfoy Seal of Approval.'  His father had once told him he would have to seal his wife when he found one, but this was said when he was 6, so it wasn't very understood.  He left Crabbe and Goyle, them almost hitting his head with a dart.  
  
   
  
"Watch the hair, boys.  This masterpiece doesn't come easily." He told them.  
  
   
  
"Yeah yeah…" they said together.  
  
He was halfway down the stairs into the Slytherin common room when he heard something.  Muggle music.  It wasn't very loud.    
  
   
  
"Must be using one of those Dicsmens." He said to himself.  He laughed at the way that sounded, "Dicsmens."  Was that even the name?  He had no idea.  It was some stupid muggle invention anyway.  He slowly crept a little further until he could see who it was.  
  
   
  
"Locke." He said and smirked.  She was dancing.  But this definitely was no dancing Draco had ever seen before.  It was, for one, much faster, and two, in his opinion, much better.  Then she began singing-  
  
   
  
"I wanna be bad witcha baby, I, I, I, I,I… wanna be bad, it may not look so good, I've got things on my mind, I never thought I would…"  
  
   
  
            She kept on dancing, not even noticing she was being watched.  He must have stood there for 10 minutes.  It was too good to miss.  She was also in muggle clothes.  A tank top and jeans.  She sang again, but it was different-  
  
   
  
"Boy, I think that I'm in love with you, got me doin silly things when it comes to you…Boy, I think that I'm in love with you, got me telling all my friends what I feel for you…"  
  
He couldn't resist.  He snuck up on her.  He tapped on her shoulder.  She jumped and fell over onto the couch.  
  
   
  
"I didn't know you cared so, Locke." He said smirking.  She took off her headphones.  
  
   
  
"It's a song, Malfoy.  You know, music.  Or have you never heard of that either?"  
  
   
  
"Ooh bitchy.  Well, I'll leave you to it.  I've got things to do."  He said as he moved towards the door.  
  
   
  
"You do that Malfoy.  Oh, and…I know you liked it!" she yelled before he walked out.  
  
   
  
"I can't believe I'm inviting that thing to my house." He said as he continued walking down the hallway towards the owlery.  He finally made it there, and found Sally.  "Hold still you stupid mongrel…" he said as he fought to tie the letter to the eagle's foot.  "There…" he said when he finally attached it to the feisty bird and it flew away.  He was about to head back when somebody grabbed his shoulder.  
  
   
  
"Ahhh!" he yelled.  "It's the bushman!" he screamed. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Shut up, will you Malfoy?" whispered Hermione.  "Do you want Filch to hear you?"  
  
   
  
"Maybe…what the hell do you want Granger?  You almost killed me with that scary face of yours."  
  
   
  
"Why are you such an asshole, Malfoy?" she asked.  
  
   
  
"Take the last word of that sentence, and you've pretty much answered your own question Granger."  
  
   
  
"You are- nevermind…  I need to talk to you."  
  
   
  
"Well I think you've got my full attention," he said, looking at her hand, which was grabbing the collar of his robes.  
  
   
  
"Sorry," she said, and let go.  "Look, I need you to teach me how to, well…"  
  
   
  
"Out with it Granger, I've got things to do," he said.  
  
   
  
"Like watch Christina Locke prance around the common room?" she raised her eyebrows.  
  
"How do you?  Nevermind.  Granger, who is it you want to torture?"  
  
   
  
"Well.  Harry."  
  
   
  
"You're shitting me, right Granger?  You've absolutely got to be kidding, or I'll marry Pansy."  
  
   
  
"No, I'm not kidding." She said sternly.  
  
   
  
"Oh…well I'm not marrying Pansy.  Any who, if it's Potter you want to annoy, you'll have to hit him where it hurts.  His parents.  He's a tough person to torture.  I mean, the kid's single-handedly taken on the Dark Lord.  He's not exactly a wimp."  
  
   
  
"Ooh but that's cruel!  I mean, come on, his parents?" she squealed.  
  
   
  
"Granger, you want to torture Potter, but you don't want to be cruel?  Is this world turning into one big oxy moron or something?"  
  
   
  
"Wow, you know what oxy moron means Malfoy?  I'm impressed." She smiled.  
  
   
  
"Stuff it Granger.  Why am I even agreeing to help you?  Like I said, you want to hurt him, go for the parental thing.  Trust me, it'll work."  
  
   
  
"Fine, Malfoy.  I'll just continually make fun of Harry's parents being dead.  Good?"  
  
   
  
"It brings tears to my eyes Granger.  Never thought I'd see the day you'd make fun of Potter." He said sarcastically.  "Why do you want to anyway?"  
  
   
  
"I have my reasons." She said.  
  
   
  
"You know it would just be easier to kill Bella DeAngelo." He said.  
  
   
  
"What?  How do you-?"  
  
   
  
"I'm not stupid Granger.  Despite what you think-  I know you like Potter.  I've known since day one.  It's been rather funny watching.  And the day that friend of Locke's pranced in here, I knew it was World War 3."  
  
   
  
"How do you know about World Wars?" she asked him.  
  
   
  
"I don't.  Blaise was talking about the History channel at dinner."  
  
"Oh." She replied.  "Well, Malfoy…umm…th-thanks." She managed to get out.  
  
   
  
"Oh, it's for a worthy cause Granger.  Now please leave, or else someone might think we're doing something that completely disgusts me in all ways possible up here."  
  
   
  
            She left, and about 5 minutes later, he made his way back to the common room.  It was dark.  At 11:00 p.m., the lights in all the common rooms went out, leaving them dim from the roaring flames in the fireplaces.  He was about to go up to bed when he spotted someone asleep on the couch.  He walked over to get a closer look.  Her cds were spread out on the table next to her.  She was drooling on the leather. 


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh very graceful, Locke." He said quietly.  "Quite the Slytherin Princess, with the drool and all."  He turned around and ascended the stairs, but stopped after a few steps.  He walked back over to the couch, picked up the large green blanket with the Slytherin crest sewed neatly into the middle of it, and placed it on top of Christina.  "What is happening to me?" he said as he climbed the stairs once again to bed.  "It's like I care, or something…"  
  
   
  
            Meanwhile, someone was still wide-awake in the Gryffindor common room.  Bella was reading Magic Through the Ages in one of the large, plushy chairs next to the fireplace.  She looked very content, sitting by herself, with just the book and the roaring fire.  She really was smart.  Contrary to some people's beliefs (cough Hermione cough).  Harry, awake from his usual insomnia, caused by non other than his very screwed life, went down to join her.  
  
   
  
"Well you're up late." He said as he plopped down on the couch in front of the fire.  
  
   
  
"I should say the same to you." She said, smiling.  'Again with the damn smiling' thought Potter.  "Couldn't sleep?" she asked.  
  
   
  
"Never can.  I think I'm cursed."  He said.  
  
   
  
"Well, um duh.  You are Harry Potter."  He stared blankly.  "Oh, I'm sorry.  I didn't mean that in a bad way."  
  
   
  
"It's ok." He said.  "I get that all the time.  Anyway, I was just wondering, since it's coming up, umm, would you like to, uh, go to the Yule Ball with me?" he was shaking, she could tell.  She smiled brightly.  'God damn smiling is killing me!' thought Harry.  
  
   
  
"I would love to!" she said.  "I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"Really? Great!" he said, feeling as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.  "Perfect.  I wonder who Hermione will be taking.  No Viktor this year…"  
  
   
  
"I'm sure she'll find someone." Said Bella, not really caring if Hermione did or not.  "In the meantime, maybe you should try to cheer her up a bit.  I don't know, she seems a bit-"  
  
   
  
"Angry?  Jealous?  Pissy?" he said.  
  
   
  
"Yeah." She said with a laugh.  Then she put down her book and got up from her chair.  Harry did the same.  "I should probably get some sleep.  Classes again tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, me too.  If I can."  They both headed for the stairs.  Bella for the girl's dorms, Harry for the boy's.  
  
   
  
"Goodnight Harry." She said with another smile.  
  
   
  
"Goodnight Bella." He smiled back.  This was the greatest he had felt in a long, long time. 


	17. Chapter 17

"Wake up you stupid little girl!  There's work to be done at the tampon factory!" yelled Draco.  Christina rolled off the couch in the common room.  
  
   
  
"What the hell did you say to me?" she asked, trying to control the mess of hair of her head.  
  
   
  
"Nothing…" he said.  
  
   
  
"Yes you did.  You said something to me, what did you say?" she didn't look like she was in any mood to receive a comment this morning.  
  
   
  
"I said there was work to be done at the tampon factory…you stupid little girl." He said this slowly, not sure what would happen.  
  
   
  
"And you would say that to me because?" her eyes were watering.  'Oh shit I've done it now,' thought Draco.  
  
   
  
"I don't know. I had to wake you up somehow…"  
  
   
  
"Oh, so you thought maybe if you were totally inconsiderate, I would wake up and be fine?" she was sobbing into the blanket.  
  
"What the hell?  I didn't-" he was trying to figure out what exactly was going on.  
  
   
  
"Oh yeah, you didn't mean it!" she screamed.  Some Slytherins were gathering around the common room, watching the scene.  "You're all the same!  Never care!  Where are all the decent people in this world?" she was really upset now.  
  
   
  
"Look, I don't know what you're on," he began.  
  
   
  
"Oh, so I have to be on something to be upset now?" she yelled, cutting him off.  She got up and slapped Malfoy.  
  
   
  
"Jesus Locke, what the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
   
  
"Excuse me everyone, there's work to be done at the tampon factory," she said as she ran upstairs to the girl's dorms, still sobbing.  
  
   
  
"Oh, you've done it now, Malfoy," said Warrington.  
  
   
  
"What the hell are you talking about Warrington?" he turned around to face the boy.  
  
   
  
"You've gone and insulted her womanhood." Said Montague.  
  
   
  
"Have you all gone insane?" asked Draco.  Just then a group of girls came rushing down the stairs.  
  
"Draco you idiot!" screamed Pansy, in front.  They all started smacking him at once.  
  
   
  
"Help me!" he yelled, but no one could get to him.  When they were finally done, he was on the floor, hands over his face, mumbling profanities.  Montague helped him up.  
  
   
  
"Dude…you got whipped.  How many girls were there anyway Warrington?"  
  
   
  
"Oh, about 10 or 20 I'd say."   
  
   
  
"Shut up, both of you…I'd like to see you get out of that hormonal craze."  
  
   
  
            They made their way to the Great Hall, and took their seats at the Slytherin table.  Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table.  He remembered the talk he had with Hermione the night before.  She was buttering toast, and seemed to be rambling about something.  
  
"Yearly commission to Hogwarts: $3,000.  7 Nimbus 2001's to play on house team: $7,000.  Seeing the look on Potter's face when Granger insults his dead parents: Priceless."  Said Blaise across the table.  
  
   
  
"You know, Blaise, I'm actually starting to enjoy your commentary." Said Draco. 


	18. Chapter 18

"Hermione, what did you just say?" asked Harry.  
  
   
  
"I said, how does it feel to know your parents are rotting away in hell while you're here eating sticky buns and sipping pumpkin juice?" she said crossly.  
  
   
  
"Apologize…" said Harry through gritted teeth.  
  
   
  
"I don't think I will," she said as she buttered the same piece of toast and stood up.  "I'm afraid I have to go now."  
  
   
  
"Oh what a shame," said Harry.  Ron was just staring wide eyed at both of them.  "Don't let the door hit your annoying ass on the way out!" he yelled after her.  
  
   
  
"Don't worry lightning bolt, I won't!" she yelled back.  
  
   
  
"What is going on around here?" asked Harry.  "We've got uber bitch gracing us with her annoyance 24/7, me going to the Yule Ball with someone popular…what will happen next?"  
  
   
  
"Maybe that…" said Bella, staring at the door.  Christina had walked into the Hall, but she was carrying a microphone and boom box.  "Oh no…"  music began to play from it.  She made her way over to the Slytherin table and jumped on top, walking down it, stepping over the food as she went.  She stopped in front of Draco and began singing.  .    
  
   
  
"You walked into the party like you were walking onto a yacht, Your hat strategically dipped below one eye. Your scarf it was apricot.  You had one eye on the mirror as you watched yourself gavotte.  And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner, They'd be your partner, and...  
  
You're so vain; you probably think this song is about you!  
  
You're so vain; I'll bet you think this song is about you,  
  
Don't you? Don't You?"  
  
   
  
               Guys at other tables were clapping and whistling, and others had no idea what the hell was going on.  She was dancing again, muggle form.  Blaise was singing along.  
  
"I love VH1!" he yelled over the boom box.  
  
   
  
"Locke, what the hell are you doing?"  Draco was yelling.  
  
   
  
"You're so vain, I bet you think this song is about you, don't you? Don't you?" she continued, moving in towards his blushing face.    
  
"I knew leaving the vodka out last night was a good idea!" yelled Montague.  
  
   
  
"Fine, have it your way!" he yelled.  He swung his arm at her ankle and she fell.  He caught her before she hit the table.  She began kicking and screaming.  
  
   
  
"Hands off me you conceited git!" she yelled.  "Don't touch me!" he dropped her on the floor.  "Ow…"  
  
   
  
"I'm beginning to think you're mentally retarded…and a drunk." he told her.  
  
   
  
"I'm beginning to think your head's too big for your-"  
  
   
  
"Texan Man Penis Enlargement.  Only $39.95!  If you're not completely satisfied, your money back, guaranteed!" yelled Blaise.  
  
"I'm beginning to think you really are an evil bitch!" he screamed.  
  
   
  
"I'm beginning to think you're the air headed bastard they make you out to be!" she screamed back.  
  
   
  
"Well…" he was out.  'Damn where are the insults when you need them?' he thought.  
  
   
  
"Tell you what, Malfoy.  When the world stops revolving around you for a second, come and see me.  I guess that means I won't be seeing you anytime soon." She said.  
  
   
  
"Sounds just peachy to me! You crazy drunk!" Draco yelled. 


	19. Chapter 19

"I'm beginning to think the students are taking over Hogwarts," said a very confused Albus Dumbledore, as he stroked his kitty cat, Mr. Bigglesworth.  
  
   
  
"Albus, remove that damn cat from the table.  I'm trying to eat over here." Said Professor McGonagall.  
  
   
  
"It's my pussy, I'll do whatever I want with it.  I believe you said that not too long ago, Minerva."  
  
   
  
"Albus, if I've told you once, I've told you a million times never to bring that up again.  I had way too much Peppermint Schnapps that night."  
  
   
  
"Whatever," he said as he stroked the cat once more.  "Any who, how are the two American chicks getting along?"  
  
"The 'chicks'" she raised her eyebrows at this, "are doing fine academically.  Emotionally," she glanced at the wreck that was Christina making her way out of the Hall as Draco gave her the middle finger.  "I'm not so sure." She said.  
  
   
  
"Well tell those bitches that there's gonna be Christmas festivities up in the hizouse really sizoon, and to get it twisted." He told her as he took a bite of toast.  
  
   
  
"White, Albus." She sighed.  "You're white."  
  
   
  
"In yo' dreams mama." he added.  
  
   
  
"How you ever became headmaster, Albus, I'll never know, but for some reason, Hogwarts is the best it's ever been."  This time, Dumbledore decided to rap.  
  
   
  
"Fo' that last comment bizotch, I want ta thank you, an let ya know, that ya got me straight trippin boo."  
  
   
  
"Lovely, Albus.  Just lovely." She commented.  
  
"Now, add the bezoar," Snape told the students as he watched them create the concoctions instructed on the board.  Neville was, as usual, digging himself into a deep shit hole in Potions.    
  
   
  
"Longbottom, that's not bezoar.  That's just some piece of bacon your piggy self stuffed in your pocket this morning at breakfast." Snape told him.  "Get rid of it, and 20 points from Gryffindor." Moans were heard throughout the classroom.  "Not because Longbottom had food in class, but for the sheer reason that all of you are such fruits."  
  
   
  
"Yeah, we're the fruits…" said Dean Thomas.  "He's the one wearing lipstick…"  
  
"Am not!" screamed Snape covering his mouth.  
  
   
  
"Are too!" said Dean.  
  
   
  
"Yeah, and he's got eyeliner too!" said Harry.  
  
   
  
"Detention!  If I want your opinion Potter, I'll beat it out of you!" screamed Snape, now brushing his greasy hair in front of his face.  
  
   
  
"Ok, Cousin It…" said Bella.  
  
   
  
"Stop!  Enough!"  Snape said like a girl.  Christina pulled a bottle of Herbal Essences shampoo out of her bag and placed it on Snape's desk.   
  
   
  
"Merry Christmas sir."  She said.  "I know it's early, but keeping this from you for so long is like keeping a quarter from a hobo…" the class was roaring with laughter.  
  
   
  
"Silence!  All of you!" he was crying, his mascara running.  
  
   
  
"Professor, I don't think Dumbledore allows drag queens in Hogwarts…" said Draco.  
  
   
  
"What the hell is happening?  I'm losing control!" he said, pulling at his hair, which to the class's surprise, fell off onto Lavender's desk.  She screamed.  
  
   
  
"Get it off!  Get it away!  It's gonna eat me!"  she squealed.  
  
"Lavender, no offense, but nothing's gonna eat you…"  
  
   
  
"Draco!" said Christina.  "We don't need your crude comments!"  
  
   
  
"Ooh sorry…didn't realize the bug up your ass died and made you queen."  Christina pushed him off his chair.  
  
   
  
"Why did I have to sit next to bleach boy?" she moaned.  Snape was sitting in the corner, bald, black eyed, and crying.  
  
   
  
"For your information," said Malfoy climbing back into his seat, "This is my natural color."  
  
   
  
"Yeah right Barbie."  
  
"Hermione, you're messing up the potion!"  Said Harry.  
  
   
  
"Oops!  Well this reviving potion wasn't too important.  Probably would've saved some kid's parents from Voldemort or something." She replied.  
  
   
  
"What the hell are you on, Herbitchne?  How about we talk about your parents?  Muggles, right?  They must be really stupid.  Well, anybody who chooses to stare at other people's teeth and smell their rancid breath all day must be quite the dumbasses."  
  
   
  
"I'll have you know scar head," Draco raised a brow at this across the room, after all, it was one of his names for the almighty loser Potter, "that dentistry is a very important profession indeed."    
  
   
  
"Could you two please shut the hell up?  You're being annoying, you're not getting anything done, and quite frankly, you're giving me a headache." Said Bella.  
  
   
  
"I second that." Said Ron, who was paired up with Bella at the next table over.  
  
   
  
"Keep out of it Ron," said Hermione.  "You're just a flame headed peasant who's never gonna get any."  
  
   
  
"Bitch!" yelled Ron, standing up from his seat next to Bella.  
  
   
  
"Whore!" yelled Hermione back, also standing up.  Snape finally decided to interfere with his class.  
  
   
  
"Are you two on crack?" he spat.  "The fabulous super dee duper dream team going at it?  Both of you sit down and shut up.  And I'll be taking 30 more points from Gryffindor, and do you know why?  Because you're all insane know it alls!" he screamed.  The Slytherins smirked.    
  
"Us insane?" asked Bella.  "Excuse me sir, but we're not the ones standing in front of the classroom, bald, wearing smudged red lipstick and mascara…"  
  
   
  
"She's got a point Professor," said Christina and Draco kicked her.  "Do you want to start Barbie?"  
  
   
  
"I don't know who the hell Barbie is, but stop calling me it you slut." Said Malfoy.  
  
   
  
"He's got a point," said Hermione, imitating Christina.    
  
"Do you want to start bitch?"  Christina yelled over at Hermione, as she got up from her chair.  Hermione stood up next to Harry.  
  
   
  
"Hell yeah." She replied, rather oddly.  She didn't curse often.    
  
   
  
"Ooh, showdown…" said Dean Thomas. 


	20. Chapter 20

"Don't do this!" squealed Pansy, grabbing Christina's arm,  "You don't want to actually touch it!" she added, pointing to Hermione.  Hermione scowled.  
  
   
  
"Shut up, Pansy." Said Draco with a hungry expression on his face.  "This is going to be interesting."  Christina rolled up her sleeves and Hermione did the same.  Snape stood staring, looking like Malfoy.  Everyone was silent.  
  
   
  
"I see you reaching into your pocket Granger," said Christina.  "No wands.  I'm gonna show you just what it means to sport this…" she said as she pointed to the Slytherin crest on her robes.  The Slytherins smirked.  Hermione looked slightly worried, but she threw her wand down as Christina tossed hers to Draco.  
  
   
  
"Get ready Granger.  Cause when I'm through with you, there won't be any blood left in you to insult.  Tell me though, is your blood brown?  I really don't need my robes looking muddy."  Malfoy smiled as if he were wishing he could've come up with something like that to say to Granger himself.  Hermione ran at Christina, but Christina gave her a strong punch right in the jaw.  
  
   
  
"Professor Snape," said a nervous Parvati as Hermione fell onto her desk, "Shouldn't you be stopping this?"  But Snape was staring, watching the two girl's every moves.  
  
   
  
"Nice punch." Said Hermione, rubbing her jaw.  
  
"Taebo, 2 times a day, 5 times a week." Said Christina.  "Now where would you like the next one?"  
  
   
  
"How about here?" asked Hermione as she slapped Christina across the face.  The Slytherins laughed.  Christina turned around to face her house members.  
  
   
  
"Tell her she's gonna have to do better than that if she wants to beat a Slytherin," she said to them.  They laughed and began chanting "Locke, Locke, Locke…" It lasted for about 10 minutes.  Bitch slapping, kicking, punching, everything imaginable.  Christina had a few scratches, but Hermione was gushing blood from the nose, lip, and right above her eye.  It all ended when Christina tripped Hermione and pinned her to the floor.  
  
"Tell me, who the slut is," she told Hermione through short breaths.  Hermione just moaned, her face pressed against the cold floor.  "Tell me!" said Christina as she pushed Hermione's head down further.    
  
   
  
"M-me…" said Hermione.  
  
   
  
"Damn straight.  Now get up," she picked up Hermione.  "And don't even think of taking on a Slytherin again.  At least not single handed."  Hermione sat down next to Parvati, wiping sweat and blood off her face, and inhaling large amounts of air.  Dean Thomas stood up and grabbed Christina's arm and raised it.  Neville banged his cauldron with a spoon like a bell.  
  
   
  
"And the winner of the match," said Dean, "Is Christina Locke!" cheers went through the classroom, and Snape was crying again, more make-up being exposed.  He looked like a really bad hooker.  Christina extended her hand to Draco and he gave her her wand.  
  
   
  
"Thank you." She said, also breathing deeply.  "Now, where were we?" she asked, smiling and looking into the cauldron as if nothing had happened.  Then the bell rang.  
  
   
  
"Shoot.  Well, we'll just have to finish it tomorrow I guess." She told him.  "See you at lunch!" she ran out of the room and Malfoy just stared. 


	21. Chapter 21

"I don't get it…" he said to Crabbe and Goyle later in the hall.  "She was ready to strangle me and burn me at the stake this morning, and then all the sudden she's Mary-Sunshine again in Potions."  
  
   
  
"Maybe she's sick," said Crabbe.  
  
   
  
"Or has multiple personalities," said Goyle.  
  
   
  
"You see boys?  This is precisely why I will never get married.  Women are the most complicated things in the world."  He said to them.  Referring to women as 'things' wasn't new to him either, it being stated in the Malfoy Code of Conduct, #312, courtesy of Habius Malfoy, 1867.  They pondered what could possibly be wrong with her until they arrived at the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
"Where's Hermione?" asked Ron, once again trying not to sound too interested in her.  
  
   
  
"Probably still at Madam Pomfrey's.  Man did she get an ass-whooping today." Said Harry with a smile.  
  
"Snape really should have stopped it though," said Bella.  "I mean, everybody knew who was gonna win that one."   
  
   
  
"Well, not necessarily." Said Ron.  "At one point, when Hermione had kicked Christina in the stomach, I thought she a chance, but when Christina came back with that whiplash move on Hermione's neck, I considered her as good as dead."  Harry and Bella laughed.  
  
   
  
"Maybe she'll stop messing with my parents now," said Harry.  
  
   
  
"I don't know what that's all about." Said Ron.  "Really weird of her.  Maybe it has something to do with her talking to Malfoy yesterday."  
  
   
  
"Who knows…" said Bella. "She did deserve what she got though.  Calling Christina a slut!  Where does she get off?"  
  
   
  
"Well, Bella, I mean, Hermione's a Gryffindor, and Christina's a Slytherin.  It's just their nature.  This rivalry between the houses has been going on since day 1 of Hogwarts.  I don't think it'll ever end." Said Ron.  
  
   
  
"Probably not," said Harry, shooting a glance at Malfoy.  "I hope not." He added.  Bella looked over at Draco as well.  
  
   
  
"Oh, you guys'll be friends someday," she said, and Harry and Ron choked.  
  
   
  
"Yeah, and Dumbledore will act white, too." Said Dean Thomas next to Harry.  They all looked up at Dumbledore, who was wearing a doo-rag on his head and a necklace that said "Numba 1 Stunna" in diamonds.  
  
"There's always hope…" said Bella, taking a forkful of mashed potatoes.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
"God, I'm starving…" said Christina as she sat down next to Draco at lunch. She made herself a plate of food and began eating.  
  
   
  
"Enjoy that mud blood bash, did you Christina?" asked Draco.  
  
   
  
"I see we're on first name terms again, Draco." She replied.  
  
   
  
"I will never figure your kind out."   
  
"Don't even tell me what you mean by 'your kind'.  I am just starting to like you again."  
  
   
  
"I feel so loved.  Like a kitten in a warm ray of sunshine!"   
  
   
  
"Don't get sarcastic either.  I'll pull a Granger on you…" she smiled.  'Damn smile!'  
  
   
  
"Oh, that the new lingo, is it?" he turned away.  
  
   
  
"Yes…and you don't have to look the other way every time you smile.  I don't bite.  Hard…" Draco spit out his juice.  "Ugh, you and your spitting," she said as she wiped off her arm.  "That Malfoy charm all the girls talk about…" She knew it was a mistake to say this.  He smirked.  
  
   
  
"What Malfoy charm that all the girls are talking about?" he asked, with the same hungry expression on his face he had during Potions.  
  
   
  
"Nothing.  Never mind.  Forget I said it.  I don't need your ego growing even larger."  
  
   
  
"You've already told me anyway.  I knew they loved the evil kind."  
  
   
  
"As a matter of fact, they don't love the 'evil kind'.  They like you better when you're quiet.  Which means you have no charm whatsoever, just good looks…Oh no, I didn't say that, did I?"  
  
   
  
"Ha!  I knew it!  None of you can resist.  I'm just too damn adorable."  
  
   
  
"I've created a monster."  
  
"No, you can blame my parents for that one…and speak of the devils…here's the mail." 


	22. Chapter 22

Blaise sang like usual, and the students began catching their letters and packages being thrown by their birds.  Draco didn't throw his letter in the fire this time, instead he read it first while Christina began opening his box of candy.  
  
   
  
            Dear Draco,  
  
   
  
                        So lovely to hear from you.  We were planning on explaining that, hem, garment.  The elves were foolish, and sent the wrong packages to the wrong people, that's all.  So just forget all about that silly little thing.  
  
   
  
"Then who the hell was that hideous thing for?" Draco said aloud.  Christina gave him a look of puzzlement.  He just waved his hand and began reading the letter again.  
  
About your little friend coming for the holidays, we would love to have her.  Just make sure she is of the right sort.  Not that you would associate with anyone less than yourself.  Anyway, enjoy your candy, and we hope to see you soon!  
  
   
  
                                                                                                Love,  
  
                                                    Lady Narcissa Malfoy  
  
   
  
"A simple 'Mom' would have done fine," said Christina, peering over Draco's shoulder looking at the signature of the letter.  
  
   
  
"Malfoys are very proper people," said Draco.  
  
   
  
"Oh yes, I can tell just by looking at you," she said as she wiped potato off his face.  "So very elegant of you, Master Malfoy."  
  
   
  
"Stuff it," he said.  "And only the elves call me that.  Unless of course you're an elf now."  He said as she began sucking on a candy cane.  
  
   
  
"Of course not.  I'm way better looking." She said with the cane still in her mouth.  Draco had to agree that her last remark was indeed true, but wouldn't say so.  "Good candy." She added.  Crabbe and Goyle were eyeing her, looking very jealous indeed.  
  
   
  
"And why are you eating my candy?" asked Draco.  "If I give you candy, that means I have to give it to everyone else." At this Crabbe and Goyle raised their eyebrows.    
  
"That's stupid." She said.  
  
   
  
"No it's not, it's perfectly logical." He said.  
  
   
  
"So you're saying if I kissed you, I'd have to kiss every other guy in here?" she asked as some guys who had overheard whistled.  
  
   
  
"She's got a point." Came a voice.  


	23. Chapter 23

It was Hermione.  "Though I can't imagine why you'd kiss that thing."  
  
   
  
"Granger.  So nice of you to present your battered self to our glorious table."  
  
   
  
"Shut it, Malfoy.  I'm not here to argue over useless subjects with you.  I wanted to congratulate her." She said turning to face Christina.  "For giving me hell today," she smiled.  
  
"As wrong as this seems, thank you," said Christina, also smiling.  
  
   
  
"Well, I'll be going now," said Hermione.  "Enjoy your lunch!" she said as she scurried over to the Gryffindor table, face bandaged and all.  
  
   
  
"Something is seriously wrong with that," said Draco and Harry at the same time, though not knowing it.  
  
   
  
"Nothing is wrong with that," said Hermione, sitting down next to Ron, who scooted over a bit, frightened of what she might do next.  "She beat me, she deserved a congratulations."  
  
   
  
"But she's a Slytherin." Said Bella.  
  
   
  
"Oh, Bella, what have these morons (she flashed a look at Harry and Ron) been telling you?  Just because she's in Slytherin means nothing.  It's of no importance."  
  
   
  
"I say we keep the rivalry going," said Bella.  "It's rather interesting."  
  
   
  
"Yeah," agreed Ron.  "I mean, what would this place be like if we couldn't torment Malfoy?"  
  
   
  
"Definitely not off the hook," Said Harry.  "And definitely not as gangsta."  
  
   
  
"You've been hanging around Dumbledore way too much, Harry." Said Bella.  
  
   
  
"What can I say?" he replied.  "I'm just Albus's Golden Boy.  I can't help it.  Kind of like I can't help liking you."  Bella smiled, and Hermione flushed and began mumbling something that sounded like 'His parents are dead…isn't that hilarious? Hehe haha…They're dead…"  
  
Over at the Slytherin table, Draco and Christina were still discussing the candy matter, and Blaise was singing again.  Christina had given him one of Draco's candy canes from the box.  
  
   
  
"Who can bring joy to the world?  The Candy Man can!  Who can bring a smile to every boy and girl?  The Candy Man can!"  
  
   
  
"What are we going to do about him?" Christina asked as she looked at Blaise.  
  
   
  
"Just let it wear off, I guess." Said Draco.  "Or wait until it eats away his brain then tell his parents Potter killed him."  
  
"You and your antics to get Potter," she smiled.  "Can I have that chocolate?" she said, pointing to a green wrapped candy in the box.  
  
   
  
"No."  
  
   
  
"And why not?" she asked, looking fairly disappointed.  
  
   
  
"Because, one, I told you already about sharing candy, and two, they're my favorite." He said.  
  
   
  
"Ooh but can't I be special?" she put on a puppy face.  
  
   
  
"Oh I'm sure you're already special enough…in your own little mentally challenged way."  
  
   
  
"Fine.  You have it all.  Pig."  
  
   
  
"Fine with me." He said as he unwrapped the green chocolate and began chewing it.  Christina watched him with her arms crossed.  Then she slapped him on the back and the chocolate flew out of his mouth.  He coughed and Christina put on her smirk.  
  
   
  
"If I can't have it, nobody can."  She said.  
  
   
  
"That was just harsh." He said, still recovering.  
  
   
  
"I always get what I want." She said as she took another chocolate out of the box and began unwrapping it.  
  
   
  
"Well isn't that a coincidence, because so do I." He said, staring at her with what could only be admiration.  Blaise was eyeing the piece of spit-up chocolate, which had landed on his plate.  
  
"What's in the Wonder Ball?  Little tiny Candies, Bunched up inside.  What's in a Wonder Ball?" he sang.  
  
   
  
"This could take a while," said Christine watching Blaise stab the chocolate with his fork and eat it.  
  
   
  
"Oh, that was just wrong." Said Draco, also watching Blaise.  
  
   
  
"How does it taste Blaise?  Does it taste like Pansy?"  Blaise looked confused.  
  
   
  
"Don't start Locke," said Draco, looking sickened.  
  
"Sorry, I just figured, the chocolate was in your mouth and so was Pansy, so…ow!  Don't kick me Barbie!"  
  
   
  
"Enough with the Barbie!" yelled Draco as the bell rang and they ran out of the Great Hall laughing, catching up with their 'posse' as it was called.  It consisted of mostly every popular student in Hogwarts.  It was odd, the mixture of houses, but they figured, being the best-looking, most social students in Hogwarts, it was their duty to unite.  Bella was there, but Harry chose to stay behind with Ron and Hermione, who were not invited.  
  
   
  
"I'll see you guys in class!" yelled Bella as she ran off next to Christina, who was trying to put gum in Terrence Higgsby's hair when he wasn't looking.  
  
   
  
"Funny.  I'm going to the Yule Ball with the girl and she won't even walk with me to class…" said Harry as he, Ron and Hermione made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. 


	24. Chapter 24

"You're going to the Yule Ball with Bella?" asked a surprised Ron.  Harry thought he heard a hint of joy in Ron's voice, thinking he probably wanted to ask Hermione to go, but was afraid Harry might first.  Hermione was red, and mumbling again.  
  
   
  
"His parents were killed by an evil overlord.  That is just the peachiest thing I know of…" she said quietly so only she could hear.  
  
   
  
"Yeah, I asked her last night.  She said she would love to, but now I'm not so sure.  Maybe she'd fancy taking Malfoy instead." Said Harry.  
  
   
  
"Well, he is more attractive than you," said Hermione.  
  
   
  
"What?" yelled Ron in horror.  "You're joking, right?"  
  
   
  
"No.  I mean, come on, he's an ass, but you must admit he's a gorgeous one at that."  
  
   
  
"Do you believe what you're hearing Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
   
  
"Yeah.  This is psycho-freak Hermione we're listening to.  Anything's possible." Replied Harry.  
  
   
  
"At least my parents aren't dead at the expense of some power-hungry crackpot!" screamed Hermione as she ran ahead of them.  
  
   
  
"At least mine died knowing they weren't feeling around people's mouths all day!" Harry yelled back.  
  
"Ignore her, mate.  She's mental.  Absolutely, positively mental." Said Ron.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
            Defense Against the Dark Arts was rather eventful.  Their new teacher, Professor Finks, was certainly better than Umbridge.  For one, he knew what he was talking about, and two, he didn't torture the children.  Today they were learning to use Patronus's, something Harry knew greatly of.  Professor Lupin had taught them in 3rd year, but after that, the subject was pretty much dropped.  But today, they were going up against boggarts made to look like dementors, and had to test their Patronus.  
  
   
  
"Alright, Miss Granger, you first.  That's it, step closer.  Now!" shouted Professor Finks, and Hermione created her Patronus, a beautiful swan.  The swan chased away the fake dementor and everyone clapped.  "Perfect." He added as Hermione smiled and sat back down in her seat.  "Now, Miss Locke."  Christina got up from her seat.  She walked up to the front of the room, looking somewhat nervous, but overall confident.  Professor Finks shouted once more, and she created her Patronus.  It was a unicorn.  It galloped towards the boggart/dementor and knocked it down to the ground.  Everyone clapped again and Christina sat down.  Next was Dean Thomas, whose Patronus was a Bull, and then it was Malfoy's turn.   
  
   
  
"There you are, Mr. Malfoy.  When I say it- now!"  Called Professor Finks.  Malfoy's wand shot out deep green sparks, and a huge anaconda appeared.  Everyone pushed back in their chairs, but Draco just stood, waiting for it to attack the fake dementor.  The boggart was so frightened, it had run to the back of the classroom.  The anaconda slithered down the aisle of desks.  It knocked over the desk the boggart was hiding under, and swallowed the fake dementor whole.    
  
   
  
"Whoa…" said Seamus Finnegan.  Malfoy just stood, his smirk in place, looking very proud of himself.  
  
   
  
"Well," said Professor Finks.  "Looks like Mr. Malfoy's Patronus was a strong one indeed.  I'll have to find another boggart for tomorrow's lesson.  Hopefully no one else's Patronus gets hungry.  Oh, and Mr.Malfoy, do remember to feed yours.  Hunger can drive oneself crazy."  The class laughed as the bell rang, and they made their way to the next class.  
  
   
  
"Did you see that?" said Susan Barnes.  "The snake swallowed it whole!"  
  
   
  
"Must be the evil in Malfoy leaking into his Patronus," said Ernie Macmillan.  Christina, Draco and the rest of the 'posse' walked together to Divination.  
  
   
  
"Damn Draco, what did you do to that thing?" asked Christina.  
  
"Trained it well…" he said still smirking.    
  
   
  
"And an anaconda…nice choice." She added.  
  
   
  
"Well, they are quite the vicious animals, and I am quite the vicious guy." He said, putting his arm around her shoulder.  To his surprise, she didn't move it.  
  
   
  
"Ah yes, now I can see where the snake gets it…" she said with another smile.  "By the way, when's our next match?"  
  
   
  
"You mean Quidditch, or beating the crap out of another mud blood in Potions?"  Malfoy asked.  
  
   
  
"The first one," said Christina.  "And I didn't beat the crap out of her just because she was mud blood.  I would have done that to you, Barbie, and you're as pure as they come."  
  
   
  
"You still think you could take me on?"  
  
   
  
"And win, and eat you for dinner…" she added with a smirk.  
  
"I would take you up on that offer, but I'm afraid Code # 313 restricts it." he said as they walked the corridors.  
  
   
  
"Oh, and what does Code # 313 say?" she asked.  
  
   
  
"Code number three-hundred and thirteen states that, although women are indeed 'things' as stated in the last code, they are not to be touched without permission first."  This was when she noticed the arm on her shoulder.  
  
   
  
"Excuse me, Master Malfoy, but I do not believe you asked permission for that," she nodded towards her shoulder.  
  
   
  
"Hem hem….Excuse me Miss Locke, but may I rest my arm so graciously on your shoulder?"  
  
   
  
"What's the magic word?" she asked.  
  
   
  
"What?  What are you talking about?  There are thousands of magic words."    
  
   
  
"Oh," Christina remembered 'the magic word' was a muggle thing.  "Say please," she added.  
  
   
  
"Please," he groaned.  
  
"Umm….No." she said smiling.  Draco removed his arm from her shoulder. "I was just kidding, Draco." She said.  By now they had arrived at Divination.  They had to climb the rickety old ladder to get into the classroom.  
  
   
  
"Ladies first," said Draco, smirking.  Potter, Granger, and Weasley arrived and were waiting to get into the classroom as well.  Christina began climbing the ladder, and Draco, still smirking, leaned in a bit, along with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
   
  
"One of those codes better damn well state you can't check me out without knowing first, Malfoy, because if not, I'll shove my foot so far up your- Good morning Professor Trelawney!" she was cut off as she arrived in the tower.  
  
   
  
"You're sick, Malfoy." Said Hermione.  
  
   
  
"Granger!  So wonderful to see you again!" Draco said sarcastically.  "There's something on your face…oh, wait a minute, that's just mud.  Leave it, it blends with the rest of you."  
  
   
  
"I'll Avada Kedavra you all the way to California, Malfoy."  
  
   
  
"What are you rambling about fornication, Granger?" he laughed as he climbed the ladder, and Crabbe and Goyle followed.  
  
   
  
"I'm gonna gut him like a fish," said Hermione as she climbed the ladder as well, Harry and Ron following, looking somewhat scared of Hermione. 


	25. Chapter 25

"Now children," began Professor Trelawney.  "I want you to look deep into the crystal ball and tell me what you see."  
  
   
  
"Whack job…" said Bella.  "Like this shit really works."  
  
   
  
"She's already predicted Harry's death a million times," said Ron.  Harry nodded.  
  
   
  
"Yeah, she's quite obsessed with it." said Harry.  Bella raised her hand.  
  
   
  
"Yes, dear?"  asked Professor Trelawney.  
  
   
  
"I think you're a lying fraud." Said Bella.  The class gasped.  Parvati and Lavender scowled.  
  
"Excuse me dear, but that was quite inappropriate.  10 points from Gryffindor." Moans.  Christina raised her hand.  
  
   
  
"Yes?" asked Professor Trelawney.  
  
   
  
"Well, I was just wondering where you got your glasses.  I'm planning on being a bug for Halloween, and they seem to take care of the whole 'My eyes are so huge I look like a complete retard!' thing."  
  
   
  
"10 points from Slytherin!" she screamed.  Her eyes were tearing.  Like Snape's.  
  
   
  
"I'm sorry, Professor, but that's what it says in my crystal ball." Christina replied.  Professor Trelawney looked suspicious.  
  
   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, is that what it says?" she asked Draco, who was sitting across from Christina, sharing the crystal ball.  Christina winked at him.  
  
   
  
"No, no," he replied.  Trelawney looked deeply satisfied.  "Now it says that you should really wash your panties more often, and to get your ass away from Seamus before he passes out." He smiled.  Seamus mouthed 'thank you' to Draco.  
  
   
  
"You're all little brats!  All of you!" she screamed as she exited through a door off to the side of the classroom.  The students cheered and began talking.    
  
   
  
"High five!" said Christina, holding up her hand at Draco.  
  
"What?" he looked very confused.  
  
   
  
"Ugh, here," she grabbed his hand, outstretched his fingers, and made it slap her own.    
  
"High five," she said, again.  
  
   
  
"That was oddly entertaining," he told her.  
  
   
  
"Yes, it was," she said smiling.  
  
   
  
"Do you always have to smile?" he asked her, wincing, pretending not to enjoy it.  "It makes things seem happy…"  
  
   
  
"Yes I do," she smiled even more widely, than laughed.  "You should try it more often."  
  
   
  
"Please, Locke, I just ate." He said as he began hitting the crystal ball, trying to see if it would break.  Christina had an idea.  She took her gum out of her mouth.  "That's disgusting, put it back where it came from…" said Draco.  She just ignored him.  
  
   
  
"Watch," she said.  She took the gum in her hand, put it under the desk, and seconds later, Pansy was screaming.  
  
   
  
"Ahh!  Gum!  My hair!" she shrieked running out of the room.  The Gryffindors laughed and the Slytherins just rolled their eyes.  Most of them at least.  Draco was smiling.  
  
   
  
"I knew you had it in you," she said.  Draco realized what he was doing and stopped.    
  
   
  
"Smiling is over rated."  He said.  
  
   
  
"Sure it is…" she said, smiling again.  Across the room, Hermione was watching Harry and Bella, mumbling again. 


	26. Chapter 26

"Harry, that's not what it says," said Bella, laughing and gazing into the crystal ball across from Harry.  
  
   
  
"Yes it does, it says, 'Bella has a nice arse' I swear!" he told her.  
  
   
  
"Then why can't I see it?" she asked.  
  
   
  
"I don't know.  But that's what it says."  
  
   
  
"Whatever.  You know I got 23 offers for the Yule Ball today." She said.  Hermione looked as if her eyes would roll out of her head soon.  
  
   
  
"Somebody should call the exorcist for that one," said Ron, staring at Hermione.  
  
   
  
"And what did you say to all 23 offers?" asked Harry.  
  
   
  
"I told them I only went to balls with kid who have defeated Lord Voldemort.  They all scattered at that one." She said.  
  
   
  
"Well it really isn't a common accomplishment," said Harry.  
  
   
  
"No, I guess not," said Bella.  "I wonder who Christina's going with.  She got 54 offers today.  Crazy, isn't it?"  
  
"Not if you're someone who asked to go with her," said a blushing Ron.  "I don't know why I bother…" he added.  
  
   
  
"Oh Ron, you'll find somebody to go with.  As for her, I don't know.  It's like she's not looking for a date.  Or she's waiting for someone…"  All 4 spoke at once.  
  
   
  
"Malfoy," they said together.  
  
   
  
"I can't believe he hasn't asked her yet.  Kind of odd.  Maybe he wants her to ask." Said Harry.  
  
"Maybe.  Maybe they'll just keep waiting to ask each other, and then end up being dateless." Said Bella.  
  
   
  
"Who cares?" yelled Hermione.  "Why are we wasting precious time talking about this stupid ball?  Hmm?" They all looked at her.  
  
   
  
"Didn't know you controlled our conversations, Hermione." Said Harry.  
  
   
  
"Didn't know your mother screamed when she died."  She replied as she got up and left.  
  
   
  
"I'm trying my best with that one," said Harry.  "But if she doesn't quit with the parents thing, I swear I'll rip out her heart and hang her from the Whomping Willow."  
  
   
  
"Well that sounds lovely," said Bella.  "Maybe you'll be on COPS." She added.  They both stared blankly.  "Never mind," she said, sighing.  
  
That night, the Slytherins shared stories of how they tortured inferiors in the common room.  They were quite interesting people if you cared enough to listen to them.  The tables that were reserved for homework were empty, as usual, and everyone was spread out on the couches.  Pansy sat on the floor, still upset from the gum incident.  Christina's run in with Hermione in potions definitely topped all the stories for that day, or month perhaps.  At about 10:30, everyone started clearing out.  Some people lingered though, most likely asking other to the Yule Ball.  Draco thought of the Yule Ball and felt sick.  
  
   
  
"Now is as good a time as any…" he said.  "Just ask.  She can't turn you down.  They never have before.  And you are definitely not settling for that dog Parkinson this year."  He walked over and sat down on the couch opposite Christina.  
  
   
  
"Hello…" he said.  
  
"Hi…" she said, looking up from a book.  She looked very pretty, sitting alone, reading.  'Like something a smart person would do…' thought Draco.    
  
   
  
"So…I was wondering, since it is coming up so fast, if well, if you would accompany me to the Yule Ball." He managed to get out without sounding stupid, like Weasley or Potter.  She looked up and frowned.  
  
   
  
"Oh, Draco, I really would love to, but, I kind of already said I'd go with someone…" she wasn't smiling.  In fact she was frowning.  
  
   
  
"Oh…"  Malfoy thought he would pass out.  Rejected by a girl.  This wasn't happening.  No girl agreed to go to the Yule Ball with someone unless they knew they had been rejected by Draco first, except for, well, Granger.  He was hallucinating, he had to be.  
  
   
  
"Wh-who are you going with?" he asked.  
  
   
  
"You'll see," she said as she got up from the couch, placing her book on the table beside her.  "Thank you for asking though." She said.  
  
   
  
"Yeah…no problem."  Did he just say no problem?  What the hell was going on here?  Was he going to have to take Parkinson?  Never!  He'd die first!  
  
   
  
"Well, good night." She said.  
  
   
  
"Good night." He said after what felt like hours after she had climbed the stairs to the girl's dormitories.  "Well, Malfoy, you're royally screwed." He said as smacked his face with his hands.  "Royally screwed," he repeated as he went to bed himself. 


	27. Chapter 27

Weeks passed and Christmas drew nearer.  A pleasant spirit lifted the school, and everyone seemed more joyous than usual.  Except for, of course, Malfoy.  
  
   
  
"Isn't Christmas wonderful?" asked Crabbe, looking up at the snow falling into the Great Hall from the enchanted ceiling.  Draco was dumping eggs onto his plate.  
  
   
  
"Oh yes, Crabbe.  Having a fat man in a suit parading around my house whilst I sleep is just too jolly good to be true."  He said sourly.    
  
   
  
"Do cheer up, Draco.  It's the holidays!" screeched Pansy.  
  
   
  
"Not when you're here, Pansy.  No, when you're here, it's like swallowing knives, walking on firey hot coals, and shitting chain saws all at once." He told her with a fake smile.  She just huffed and began eating her porridge.  Draco stabbed at his own food, until Dumb-as-a-white-guy-could-possibly-be stood up to make an announcement.  
  
   
  
"Shizzle homies," he began.  "This year, we've put together a little something before you leave for yo' cribs.  Hope you think it's as off the hook as a bucket o' chicken and Pepsi."  The students just stared at Dumbledore, now decked out in Enyce robes, and wearing Sean John sunglasses.  Then the doors to the Great Hall opened, and in walked 4 people.  It was Hannah Abbot, Cho Chang, Bella, and…  
  
   
  
"Locke?" said Malfoy dropping his fork.  There they were.  Standing in, quiet possibly the raciest out fits Hogwarts had seen in years.  Professor McGonagall looked appalled, but Dumbledore was now bopping his head to the music that began playing.  Each girl was wearing her house colors, in what appeared to be tight fitting, short skirted Santa outfits.  They were also in heels, and wore gloves on their hands.  
  
   
  
"Bloody hell," said a wide-eyed Montague, who was sitting next to Draco.  Blaise began singing along with the music.  
  
   
  
"Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight!" he yelled.  The 4 girls each approached their group of students.  Draco noticed they were carrying sacks as well.  Each girl hopped up on her table, and began walking down.  They reached into the bag, and began handing out gifts, but dancing and singing as they did so. It reminded Draco of the time Christina came in and sang that awful muggle song to him, but this was better. Way better.  Christina neared Draco and Montague.  She reached into the bag, but pulled nothing out, then made a surprised face.  She threw the bag to the floor, bent down, and kissed them each on their cheek.  The two had no idea, but the other girls had done the same.  Bella to Ron and Harry, Cho to two Ravenclaw 7th years, and Hannah to Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch Fletchley.  All 8 boys were marked with red lipstick and looked like they would either die or pass out for the remainder of the week.  The song ended, and the 4 waved and exited the Great Hall.  People were howling and cheering.  Whistles rang out.  Dumbledore looked like he just pumped a faulty coke dealer full of lead.  At least that's what he thought he looked like.  If the students thought the school's spirit was good before breakfast, who knew what they were thinking now.  
  
   
  
"You know what I think," said Warrington.  "I think Hogwarts is turning in a whorehouse.  And I mean that in the best way possible." He added.  Pansy slapped him in the head.  
  
   
  
"Are you saying I wasn't a whore before?" she yelled.  
  
   
  
"Pansy, you are more dense than Blaise and that's saying something." Replied Draco.  Blaise had a carrot in one hand and a celery stick in the other, and was making them talk.  Nobody knew exactly where he got a carrot and a celery stick at 8:30 in the morning, but they really didn't care either.  
  
   
  
"It's denser, Draco, not more dense." She said, rolling her eyes as if Draco was the biggest dumbass in the world for not knowing.  
  
   
  
"Right you are Pansy!  How did I ever get into Hogwarts using such grammar as 'more dense'?" said Draco, making his hand into the shape of a gun and pretending to shoot himself in the head.  Pansy just stared for a while, then began talking with Millicent Bulstrode.  
  
   
  
   
  
"Enjoying your morning?" came a voice.  It was Christina.  She sat down next to Draco and poured herself some juice.  She had changed back into her robes, much to the guy's dislike.  
  
   
  
"Just dandy now that you're here," he said, glancing at Pansy, who he knew had been eavesdropping.  She was stabbing her plate with a knife.  "Isn't jealousy just the most wonderful thing in the world?" he asked.  Christina put her hand on his forehead.  
  
   
  
"Are you feeling ok?" she asked, looking worried but frightened at the same time.  "I didn't make you a good person by just kissing you, now did I?"  
  
   
  
"No.  I still enjoy hunting helpless little bunny rabbits down and cooking them over an open fire." He said with a smile.  
  
   
  
"Well isn't that nice?" she said.  "I prefer chipmunks myself."  
  
   
  
"Nah, too crispy." He replied.  
  
   
  
"Such interesting conversations us Slytherins have," said Blaise from across the table.  Christina dropped her toast and Draco began coughing.  
  
"Well bless the devil!" yelled Montague.  "Zabini's said something remotely intelligent!" 


	28. Chapter 28

"As if I wouldn't?" said Blaise, chucking the carrot and celery at a small Hufflepuff first year.  
  
   
  
"You mean," began Draco, but Christina stopped him.  "Don't act like anything weird happened.  Just go along with it." she whispered.  "Nice to have you, ba-I mean here, Zabini." Said Draco.  
  
   
  
"Why thank you Malfoy.  And how nice it is to have you here as well."  
  
   
  
"Did you miss me Blaise?" asked Pansy.  
  
"Pansy, it's hard to miss something you never even slightly liked, let alone something you hate."  Pansy stared again, like she was in deep thought.  Wait a minute, Pansy?  Deep thought?  No way.  
  
   
  
"Well I missed you too Blaise!" she said as she swung her arms around him.  
  
   
  
"Dumb as a pile of bricks…" said Christina.  
  
   
  
"What?" asked Pansy.  
  
   
  
"Nothing…I was just saying how the Gryffindors are a bunch of dicks!" she yelled in Pansy's face. Several Gryffindors looked over, but just nodded in agreement and returned to whatever those idiots did.  
  
   
  
"Oh," said Pansy.  "Well, yes, they really are quite dumb."  Draco coughed again.  
  
   
  
"Excuse me, Pansy, while I die of astonishment. You see, it's not everyday you get someone who believes that they might in some way, be intelligent, let alone having that person accuse others of being in the same boat." said Draco. Pansy had tears in her eyes.  
  
"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about, Draco, but I do know this. I may not be the most smartest thing in the world, but I'm not stupid!" she yelled.  
  
"Au contrare, you are very stupid." said Blaise. Pansy ran out of the hall. Some people laughed. Others threw things at her.  
  
"Now I feel bad." said Christina.  
  
"Slytherins don't feel bad, Christina. They feel somewhat empty, which lasts for about a second or two, then they resume feeling superior to everyone else." said Blaise.  
  
"Thank you Blaise, I'll remember that." she said as she poured herself some hot cocoa.  
  
"I've been thinking, Locke," began Draco. "And I've been wondering,"  
  
"Yes?" she asked him as she drew her cup of cocoa to her mouth.  
  
"When am I finally going to get some? I mean, it's been weeks now, this little thing we've got going on, and well, let's just say the people are talking." She looked disgusted.  
  
"What have we got going on? What 'little thing'? You know what I think of your little thing, Draco?" she dumped her cup of cocoa right in his lap. "That's what I think of it." Draco screamed.  
  
"Oh dear god! Not the family jewels! Have you gone fucking mad?" he yelled.  
  
"What is wrong with us? Us Slytherins? Why are we all so fucked up in the mind?" yelled Christina. "Is there one of us who's normal?"  
  
"I ain't no normal white boy. My mama told me I was special back in the day, and she aint gon' go changing her mind now." said Dumbledore, who had apparently been watching the Slytherins. Snape stood up at the teacher's table.  
  
"Why can't I be normal? Why can't I be a man? I wear lipstick, and mascara. And I have a wig, and it's not even a nice wig! It's older than McGonagall!" he yelled as McGonagall gasped. "I just want to be a pretty boy mama! A pretty boy! I have a confession to make! I did Quirrell! And I loved every minute of it!" he began crying and ran out the side door at the head of the room. Christina sat down next to Draco again.  
  
"I'm sorry I called you fucked up." she said to him. "Obviously, there is worse in this world.." she added.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table…  
  
"I always knew Snape had a thing for Quirrell." said Harry. "Ever since that night with the invisibility cloak, I knew they were more than just vicious enemies."  
  
"Oh yes. Everyone saw that coming. The greasy haired, make-up wearing prick and the stuttering moron with an evil control freak in the back of his head. A match made in heaven." said Hermione.  
  
"Sounds like your parents, 'Mione." said Harry.  
  
"Shut up about my parents drama queen!"  
  
"I am not a drama queen!" screamed Harry.  
  
"Potter, you invented drama queen," said Malfoy across the room.  
  
"Alright, settle down kiddies," said Bella. "Both of you, just keep away from each other for a while."  
  
"You're plotting against me, aren't you?" yelled Hermione.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about bush head?" said Bella. Ron looked scared.  
  
"You're keeping me away from Harry so you can have him all to yourself! You bitch!"  
  
"My friend over there already beat the crap out of you, uptight whore, so I suggest you sit down and shut that annoying hole in your face before I do it myself this time." the Slytherins all looked at Christina and smirked. Then they watched the fight again.  
  
"I will not back dow-" Hermione said, but was interrupted. Bella slapped her in the face and she fell backwards. "Ok, I'm done. You win." she said from the floor.  
  
"Thought so.." said Bella. The Great Hall clapped, and Hermione lay on the floor for a while. "Anyway, we better eat fast so we can go pack. We're going home today!" she said happily. "Where are you guys going, anyway?" she asked Ron and Harry.  
  
"Ron's house. I'd screw Voldemort before I'd spend another Christmas with the Dursley's." he added.  
  
"Ooh you get to spend Christmas together?" Bella said. "I want to come!" Both boys choked.  
  
"Seriously?" they asked.  
  
"Yeah! Ooh this will be so fun! I can't wait…"  
  
"Neither can I.." said Harry throwing a smirk at Ron. 


	29. Chapter 29

Back at the Slytherin table, Draco's life turned into instant hell. Not that having hot cocoa in your pants wasn't hell already, but he remembered something. He told his parents he was bringing Christina to their house for Christmas! 'Shit! You idiot!' he thought.  
  
"Christina, I was wondering, if um, if you wanted to come to my house for Christmas." She didn't look up from her plate.  
  
"Why, so I can give you some in front of your parents?" she asked.  
  
"Ok, first of all, ew. And second, no. You see, I wanted to introduce you to them."  
  
"And why would that be?" Shit. He hadn't thought of this. 'Because she was nice?' 'Because she was hott?' No, that wouldn't do. Besides, he wouldn't say either of those out loud. Well, maybe the second one, but that was for another time.   
  
"Because, father is interested in meeting the new Slytherin keeper that has been doing so well." he said. Ah, perfect. Couldn't have put it better.  
  
"Oh. Well, in that case…" He was dying here. She had to say yes.  
  
"Ok." He hugged her. "Whoa, this must be serious." she said. He let go of her.  
  
"It is. Very serious." he said with a smirk. Montague and Warrington had been listening and were green with envy.   
  
"Damn, how does that kid do it?" he heard them say.  
  
"They'll never know my secrets.." he said to himself. What was that noise interrupting his thoughts? Oh, Christina.  
  
"I'll send a quick owl to tell mother and father. They'll be so disappointed when they find out their little princess won't be home for Christmas." she said.  
  
"I bet." he replied. "I bet…" 'This is going to be one interesting Christmas.' thought Draco.  
  
Draco was standing at the train station in Hogsmeade saying goodbye to all his fellow Slytherins, and waiting for Christina.   
  
"Bye Draco," said a voice.   
  
"Oh. Pansy." said Draco.  
  
"Have a nice Christmas." she said. She didn't look well.  
  
"You too Pansy." He said. Then he did something so un-Malfoy it was scary. He hugged her. She looked close to death. "Now don't get teary here may weather…I'm only hugging you because if I don't I'll regret it later. You don't carry around that mouth of yours for nothing. My father doesn't carry around that stupid cane for nothing." She have her confused look then mumbled something that sounded like 'bye' again and staggered away.   
  
"What would they do without me?" he asked out loud.  
  
"They'd all just curl up and die." came another voice. Christina was struggling to carry all her bags to the spot where Draco was. Draco ran over to grab them. Christina looked very surprised.  
  
"God damned little minion elves. I told them to be here on time. I swear I could kill them all. Slice off those stupid ugly heads.."  
  
"Draco.." said Christina. "I get it."  
  
"Oh. Right." he flushed then threw the bags to Filch, who was loading them on the train. They hit him in the head.  
  
"Blast you, damn rich boy! Your father may be a governor, but that doesn't mean I can't beat your ass to the ground and rape you!" screamed Filch.  
  
"Shut it dirt bag. You couldn't lay a skanky finger on me if you tried…and please don't ever address me with the word 'rape' again." said Draco. Filch began twitching and swearing. Some kids laughed. Others ran away. It really was quite a scary sight.  
  
"Lovely way with words you have Draco. Anyway," she began as they sat down in a compartment. "What should I expect of these parents of yours?" Draco's stomach lurched. What to say? Hmm. 'Well, father is an arrogant asshole, and mother is conceited with brains equivalent to that of a beaver?' He laughed to himself whenever he thought of beavers. Why? It might have been because a certain Gryffindor *cough Granger cough* who was an exact replicate of a beaver in human form.  
  
"Oh, well, normal parents, you know. Old and boring. I think I'll have them put in a museum of some sort." he said. She smiled. Draco spazzed. 'God dammit with the damn smiling!"  
  
"You really should respect your elders." she said.  
  
"Where did you get that advice? Some crack dealer in Knockturn Alley?" he asked.  
  
"Is that what my father does?" she asked. Draco pressed his lips together, looking a bit nervous that he just insulted her father. She spoke quickly again though. "And how do you know I'm on crack?" she said sarcastically then laughed.  
  
"You're supposed to check twice, Locke." he said, wiping his own nose.  
  
"You're so stupid." she said looking out the window. Neville was wrestling with something, most likely his toad, on the ground. "Doesn't he realize what a loser he is?" she commented. Draco laughed. "Well, I mean..I don't know..just look at him. It screams loser." Draco clutched his stomach. "What? It's not that funny."  
  
"If you calling Longbottom an 'it' isn't funny I don't know what is."  
  
"Maybe that face of yours." she said.  
  
"Don't insult this," he said as he pointed to his face. "It takes a great deal of time and patience to look this good."  
  
"Really? It only takes me 5 minutes, and I look ten times better than you. Maybe you should give up." she said.  
  
"You wish you could look this good, Locke."  
  
"I look that good and better." she said.  
  
"So I do look good?" he smirked.  
  
"God dammit!" she yelled. "Why am I always making reference to you looking good?"  
  
"Because I do."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Anything you can do, I can do better," sang Christina.  
  
"I can do anything better than you!" sang Draco, then he grabbed his mouth.  
  
"Ha! I made you sing muggle!"  
  
"You heard nothing!"  
  
"Oh I heard it Barbie. I heard it like a bomb in Iraq."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Nevermind. Do you know nothing about the muggle world?"  
  
"Do you know nothing about being a Malfoy? Wait that was a stupid question." Christina gave him a death glare.  
  
"I know that much."  
  
"You can't use that on a Malfoy! We invented the thing!"  
  
"Little did the Malfoy's know that a certain Barbie boy would be so foolish as to teach it to others."  
  
"I am not some stupid muggle toy!"  
  
"How do you know what Barbie is?"  
  
"I asked Dean Thomas. Says his little sister plays with them, but I have a feeling Dean doesn't have a little sister, if you know what I mean..."  
  
"You are so immature."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are." came a voice. 


	30. Chapter 30

"Yes you are." came a voice. It was Potter.  
  
"What do you want scar face?"  
  
"There aren't any compartments left, so we're stuck here."  
  
"We're?" asked Draco.  
  
"Yes." replied Harry and Bella entered the compartment.  
  
"Hey!" said Christina, and Bella immediately sat down next to her. Both boys watched the girls talking and laughing at high speed.  
  
"That's just wrong." said Draco.  
  
"Yeah…" said Harry. "It's like God and the Devil having tea and crumpets."  
  
"Oh like you've never had tea with Voldemort, Potter."  
  
"Ok, one, I'm not God. And two, well, I won't deny Voldemort's the devil…" said Harry.  
  
"Well if your not God, Potter, then how come I heard Weasley screaming 'Oh God oh God!' when you were in that broom closet together?" asked Draco.  
  
"Why did we sit in here? I would have sat in the hallway." said Harry.  
  
"We'll be there in a few hours, just deal." said Bella. Harry and Draco looked at each other, then scooted in the opposite direction.  
  
"This is going to be fun…" said Christina. "I can tell."  
  
"Don't try any of your funny shit, Locke. I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Aw, not your time of the month?"  
  
"That's sick."  
  
"You're sick."  
  
"You're a bitch." Christina tilted her head to the side.  
  
"Aww thank you Draco. I am indeed, a bitch. Ruthless too, so don't be surprised if your missing something when you wake up tomorrow morning."  
  
"Whoa, what the hell?" said Harry. "You're actually sleeping with this thing?" he pointed at Draco. Christina had an idea. She elbowed Bella.  
  
"Why, yes. You didn't know?" she said.  
  
"Yeah, where have you been Harry?" said Bella.  
  
"Ok, I don't know where I was when you did that, but-" Draco began. Christina flashed him the death glare and he started over. "Oh yeah. Geez Potter, I thought you kept track of who was burning up the beds."  
  
"He's good too, you know." said Christina. Draco smirked.  
  
"She's into whips and chains. You know, Potter, bondage. Have you ever tried hanging from the ceiling-"  
  
"I'm not hearing this. I'm not hearing this." said Harry, covering his ears.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, we're just yanking your chain."  
  
"Is that some other sexual fettish of yours? Yanking the chain?" Draco fell off the couch he and Harry were sharing.  
  
"No, Harry," said Bella. "It's like saying your just kidding."  
  
"Oh. So you really didn't…"  
  
"No. Not that I know of." said Christina. Draco stopped laughing.  
  
"I don't rape people." he said.  
  
"Sure you don't." said Christina.  
  
"Can we change the subject please?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sure. How about, 'Where's that damn weasel you carry around everywhere?'" asked Draco.  
  
"He's with Hermione. She's quite bitchy lately."  
  
"When you say lately, Potter, you mean always, right?" said Draco.  
  
"Shut it, Malfoy. I don't know what's wrong with her. It's quite scary."  
  
"Granger is scary in general." said Draco.  
  
"Ok enough. We don't need her finding out we trashed her for 3 hours." said Christina.  
  
"Ooh but it's so fun!" whined Bella.  
  
"Even your girlfriend hates Granger." said Draco to Harry. Harry flushed.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend."  
  
"Yeah and she's not my sex slave." said Draco pointing to Christina.  
  
"I thought we changed the subject," said Harry turning pale.  
  
"We did. He's just a horny adolescent. Can we blame him?" said Christina.  
  
"Yes." everyone said at once. They laughed and began talking about different things.  
  
"The blue is better than the red." said Christina.  
  
"You're wrong. Red is the best." said Draco.  
  
"Kool aid in general is good." said Harry.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, sugar, water, whats not to like?" added Bella.  
  
"Blue is still better."  
  
"Red could kick blue's ass any day." said Draco.  
  
"I'd like to see red try." said Christina.  
  
"Ok let's stop, I'm really not up for arguing over oddly delicious muggle drinks.." said Draco. They continued discussing random topics until the train stopped and they unloaded into King's Cross.  
  
"Good. My parents must have gotten my owl. I don't see them here. Oh shit!" she yelled as she ducked behind Draco. "Hide me!" 


	31. Chapter 31

"What the hell?" said Draco. "If this is some cheesy way to check out my ass Christina-"  
  
"Shut up and don't move. See that guy over there? With the blonde hair?"  
  
"Yeah. Ooh I wonder what shampoo he uses.."  
  
"Shut up. Listen, he used to be my boyfriend and now whenever I see him, he's the biggest asshole."  
  
"An ex-lover of Locke's, eh? I want to meet him." Christina grabbed his legs.  
  
"Don't! Please don't! I'll do anything."  
  
"This is a rather interesting look for you. Groveling at my feet, begging for mercy." he said. Christina let go of his legs.   
  
"Look, just don't let him see me, and I'll do whatever you want."  
  
"You're serious, aren't you?"  
  
"Do I look it?" Draco stared at the figure who was now kneeling at his feet.  
  
"Yes." he said. "Here, get on the cart." A cart had appeared with their luggage piled on. Christina sat down on it, and moved some luggage so she couldn't be seen.  
  
"Do you know how stupid I look all alone?" asked Draco as he pushed the cart along.  
  
"You look stupid when you're surrounded by hundreds of people, moron."  
  
"Do you want me to tip the cart?" asked Draco.  
  
"No. Dear God, no. Where is he, anyway? Is he gone?" She saw Draco look to the left.  
  
"Whoa. Calm down buddy, she's not going anywhere.."  
  
"What? What is he doing?"  
  
"Well him and his lady friend are..getting better acquainted." Christina's head peered over a suitcase.   
  
"That's my cousin!" she screeched.  
  
"Hey whatever floats your boat.." said Draco laughing as he watched the two.  
  
"Well it isn't floating my boat!" she said as she stood up. Draco pushed her down.  
  
"He's looking over here, you idiot. And besides, do you really want to make a scene?"  
  
"A minute ago you wanted me to kick his ass. You just want the gratification that I'll do anything you ask me to. I see right through you, Draco." Draco turned around.  
  
"Well if you can see right through me, what's behind me right now?"  
  
"That's not what I mean, idiot. Is there anything in that head of yours besides air?" she asked. Draco opened his mouth to protest, but she stopped him. "Shut up. You'll look insane talking to yourself."  
  
"Look. We're out of his sight. Now can you please stand up so I don't look like some loser?" said Draco.  
  
"Fine." she said as she stood up. "That scumbag. Had the nerve to hit me and cause the family so much grief then goes right back and takes another of us."  
  
"Hit you?" asked Draco. Christina opened her mouth to reply, but he had suddenly turned on his heel and was walking quickly.  
  
"Draco…no…come back…Draco- really, come on-" But she didn't help anything. Draco had tapped the boy on the shoulder and when he turned around, Draco threw his fist directly at his face. Christina covered her eyes with her hands, but she moved them back quickly after she realized Draco wasn't going to start anything too violent.  
  
"You don't touch women without permission." he said, his voice quavering. He had grabbed Christina's ex boyfriend by the collar and was speaking to him as his nose bled furiously. "Malfoy Code, that is. I don't care you are, buddy. It applies." he let go and threw the boy to the ground where Christina's cousin knelt down next to him. Christina just glared at him then followed Draco who had begun his journey back to the cart.  
  
"You didn't have to-"  
  
"Enough."  
  
"But.." She was lost for words, and she didn't really want to argue over this. He had just kicked ass. "Thank you. You're my best friend right now, you know that?" she asked. Draco couldn't believe his ears. 'Did I win the lottery or something?' he thought. 'What am I talking about, I don't need to win the lottery. I'm rich, gorgeous…ok I have to stop daydreaming about myself. It will bring insanity. Not that insanity isn't good…'  
  
"No problem." he said, taking the cart. People all around went back to whatever they were previously doing after witnessing the brawl. He made sure his hair was still in place then began wondering where his parents were the same time Christina did.  
  
"Where are they?" she asked.  
  
"Right over there." he said as he spotted them through the thick crowd. He pointed towards two very spiffy people standing next to a brick wall. The woman was tall and slender, and Christina couldn't help realizing she was absolutely beautiful. She had wonderful blonde hair, like that of Draco's. The man, who she didn't like to think, was good-looking as well, and tall with a strong build and tyed back, blonde hair. She also noticed he had a cane.  
  
"They look very-" she began.  
  
"Rude? Arrogant?" asked Draco.  
  
"Sophisticated." she said. She shot him a smile and his face didn't look so very tense anymore. They walked towards the two older Malfoys. The woman smiled brightly and the man gave a smirk similar to Draco's. All were thinking at once. 'This is going to be a very interesting Christmas indeed.' 


	32. Chapter 32

"Oh isn't she absolutely gorgeous Arthur!" said Mrs. Weasley putting her hands on Bella's face.  
  
"She's just lovely." replied Mr. Weasley, who shook Bella's hand. Both were smiling as they greeted their children and Bella. "Come along now, children. Got to get home and have a nice dinner."  
  
"Ooh yes!" squealed Mrs. Weasley. "I've prepared so many dishes for the occasion!" she began telling Ginny and Bella about different foods she'd managed to get. Harry and Ron began talking with Fred and George.  
  
"So when did you two become the ladie's men of Hogwarts?" asked Fred.  
  
"Oh shut up, Fred." said Ron. "She's pretty, but that's not why we asked her to come. She's really nice. Not like all the other pretty ones."  
  
"Well you have some very different motives than, little bro," said George as he looked at Bella.  
  
"Me-ow…" said Fred, also eyeing the girl. "It's a shame Gryffindor couldn't bag Christina Locke as well. What a waste. Going to all the Slytherins."  
  
"Oh not all the Slytherins, Fred." said Harry. "No, just one in particular I heard."  
  
"Malfoy." said all the brothers at once.  
  
"What is it they see in that git anyway?" said George.  
  
"Well Hermione said he's good looking, so that must be it." said Harry. "Good looking? Malfoy? I shudder at the thought." Just then a narotic bum walked by.  
  
"Malfoy? Malfoy? Where? Must shag Malfoy!" screamed the bum. Then they took a swig of whatever was in their brown bag and scurried off.  
  
"I'll never understand it…" said Ron, and the group made their way home, all hoping that this year, things would be very different indeed.  
  
"Oh Lucius, look at her. And we thought Parkinson would do?"  
  
"Keep quiet Narcissa. We don't want to scare her." said Lucius. They were making their way out of King's Cross.  
  
"They can't hear us," said Narcissa as she glanced over her shoulder at Draco and Christina, who were pointing and laughing at the bum Harry and the Weasley's saw before. "Oh how sweet. Making fun of inferiors together." she added as she gave a nervous look at the bum, who was now humping a pole, spilling what appeared to be their whiskey everywhere.  
  
"What is happening to this world?" said Lucius also eyeing the bum. "Don't look directly at it Narcissa. Results could be fatal." She turned her head towards Lucius.  
  
"Oh yes, of course. You're right dear. It's hard to take your eyes off something like that though. Children, stop looking at it, it'll make you ill."  
  
"If looking at something like that makes you ill, why do they allow mud bloods in public?" asked Christina. Lucius looked like a little boy who just blew out the candles on his Winnie the Pooh Birthday cake. Though that was definitely not how he saw it.  
  
"I see now why your father is where he is at the Ministry. Intelligence obviously runs in the family." said Lucius.  
  
"Thank you, sir." she replied. "I always have admired him." Lucius looked at Draco after this remark.  
  
"Why can't you be more like her?" asked Lucius. "Why do I have an idiot for a son?" Draco looked abashed.  
  
"Oh he's not an idiot, sir." said Christina. "He's actually quite smart. Wouldn't be a Slytherin otherwise." she added. Lucius looked surprised. So did Draco.  
  
"Is that so?" he said. Narcissa looked unusually pleased. When they got outside, Christina and Draco covered their eyes from the sun.  
  
"Oh my God!" said Christina. "We've been in that castle for way too long…"  
  
"I'm blind!" said Draco.  
  
"Oh no! You'll never get to look in another mirror as long as you live!" said Christina. A black car pulled up and they were escorted inside by a tiny man who appeared to be the driver.  
  
"I hate that guy…" said Narcissa as she closed her umbrella. Christina guessed that Malfoy women and sun didn't mix well.   
  
"Reminds me of the bum." said Christina.  
  
"That bum was a woman, dear." said Narcissa.  
  
"I know." said Christina. They began conversing as the car pulled away from the station and headed for the Manor.  
  
"Christina knows quite a lot about the muggle world." said Draco. Lucius looked disgusted.  
  
"Well, father says it's important I know of the world we will one day destroy." she told them. Lucius relaxed.  
  
"Oh to destroy them all…" he began. Narcissa frowned.  
  
"Lucius, let's not talk about blowing up muggles in streets again. I enjoy it just as much as you do, but really, not exactly a pleasant topic around guests."  
  
"Ooh no, I don't mind." said Christina. "It's all father talks about. I have a feeling he'll go insane when it really does happen. I think I'll throw a party. Ooh that will be fun to plan. A picture of a dead muggle on each plate."   
  
"And we could have 'Pin the knife on the last surviving muggles' as our game." said Draco.  
  
"Ooh good idea!" said Christina.  
  
"Good to see children are being raised right." said Lucius. The car stopped and they stepped out. Christina gasped.  
  
"Oh it's beautiful! Look at the architecture. Eighteenth century, am I right? It's absolutely stunning." said Christina.   
  
"Thank you, dear. We Malfoy's take pride in our homes."  
  
"I can tell. I can't wait to see the inside." Narcissa flashed a smile at Lucius and ushered an excited Christina in the large front doors. Lucius strode over next to Draco. Elves were unloading the luggage.  
  
"Don't mess this up, Draco. Otherwise I'll make you marry Parkinson, and deal with your ugly children." he said.  
  
"I'm glad your confident my children will be real lookers, father." said Draco.  
  
"Well if you don't scare this one away, they won't look like deformed elephants. You do let this one slip through your fingers, Draco, and let's just say you and Pansy will have a plastic surgeon on speed dial." Draco winced at the thought of Pansy having children, then walked inside. 


	33. Chapter 33

"Is that your house?" asked Bella as the family approached the Burrow.  
  
"Yep. That's it." said Fred, who was still purring like a cat every once in a while at the sight of Bella. Ron looked nervous, as though she didn't think it was good enough a home to live in.  
  
"It's brilliant!" she said. "It's so original. I love it." The Weasley's all smiled and unloaded the car.  
  
"You can take your things upstairs to Ginny's room." said Mrs. Weasley to Bella. "Ginny, show her where,"  
  
"This way," said Ginny dragging her suitcase up the stairs with Bella behind her.  
  
"Oh why can't she stay in our room?" said George. Mrs. Weasley gave him a disapproving look.  
  
"Not under my roof, boys. Now go clean your room. It is so filthy, I don't know how you live in there…"  
  
"Yes Mother." they groaned. Harry and Ron had already put their things in Ron's room, and were outside in the snow.  
  
"Snow bomb!" yelled Ron. "Take cover!" Ron chucked a large amount of snow at Harry. Harry ducked just in time, and yelled back.  
  
"Atomic snow storm coming your way!" he threw snow that was mixed with dirt directly at Ron.  
  
"Shit!" Ron yelled and dived for cover. He made it out of the way of most of the dirt, but got hit by some snow.   
  
"Ronald Weasley! Do I need to wash your mouth out with soap?" screamed Mrs. Weasley out of the back door.  
  
"No, sorry Mum!" yelled Ron.  
  
"Good!" said Mrs. Weasley back, as she returned to cooking.  
  
"Haha your mama whipped you!" said Harry.  
  
"Did not!" said Ron. Harry made a whipping sound and flicked his wrist at Ron.  
  
"That was definitely a whipping!" said Bella, who had just come outside.  
  
"You can't play!" said Ron. "We'll kill you."  
  
"You wanna bet?" she said. She picked up some snow and chucked it in Ron's direction She made sure to throw it a bit to the left of him though, so that when he ran to dodge it, it hit him smack in the face.  
  
"Bullseye!" yelled Bella, and Harry laughed. "You're next!" she said, and began chasing Harry. "Keep on running girl! I'll get you!" she said. She finally got close enough and jumped. She pushed Harry down to the ground and they both got a mouthful of snow with their laughs.  
  
"Alright, alright. You win." he said. They were both freezing on the ground, but neither seemed to be getting up. Ron was moaning across the way, wiping snow from his face.  
  
"Sorry about that Ron!" yelled Bella.  
  
"No problem!" said Ron with a muffled voice from all the snow.  
  
"This is going to be a fun holiday." said Bella.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. They both sat up. It certainly was an awkward moment. They wished Ron wasn't there. They leaned in a bit. Were they really this close?  
  
"Dinner!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. The two broke apart. It was like they just woke up after years of dreaming.   
  
"We better go get cleaned up." said Bella.  
  
"Yeah. It would be a good idea." replied Harry. Ron was still laying in the snow. Harry grabbed his arm as he walked by and began dragging him through the snow towards the house.  
  
"This is your room," said Narcissa as she opened a large set of double doors and exposed a room large as possibly one of the common rooms back at Hogwarts.  
  
"It's wonderful," said Christina as she opened up the doors to a balcony overlooking the garden. "Reminds me of my house."  
  
"If you need to write any letters, the owls are down in the dungeons." said Narcissa. "Just don't use the white one. That's Lucius's and he likes to keep it open if he has any urgent letters."  
  
"No problem. Should I get ready for dinner?" she asked.  
  
"That would be a good idea. There are some clothes in the wardrobe I had picked out for you. And all your other things are there too."  
  
"Thanks." said Christina as Narcissa exited the room and the doors closed on their own. She was still standing on the balcony. The garden was beautiful. There was a maze made of hedges, and roses and different kinds of flowers growing everywhere. She noticed someone walking in the distance. "Draco." she said to herself. But what was he doing? He looked like he was in pain. He was…"Picking roses?" said Christina. She decided not to say anything, and walked towards her wardrobe. She opened it to find what looked like 100 dresses, all of different colors and fabrics. "Dear god…" she said as she took one out. It was black, and sleeveless, only coming up to the chest. It had tiny sparkling stars from the waist down and was long enough to cover her feet. "This should do." she said. Suddenly an elf appeared.  
  
"Might I be of service?" the elf squeaked. Christina looked at the tiny elf, and thought.  
  
"Actually, yes. I'll need some help with my hair."   
  
"What would Miss Christina like to do with her hair?" the elf asked.  
  
"Curl it."  
  
"Of course Miss!" the elf scurried away and returned with an iron, which she set down on the vanity. Brushes and make up appeared on the surface of the table. Christina went behind the wooden panels and put the dress on. When she came back out, the elf squeaked.  
  
"Ooh so pretty!" said the elf. It was a cute elf, but it sounded retarded sometimes.  
  
"Thank you." she said. "I like it too." she admired the dress in the mirror. "I need some shoes." The elf scurried over to a set of doors and opened them. Inside were her own shoes, and new ones as well. She found a pair of black heels she liked and the elf helped her put them on. "Perfect." she said. "Now the hair." The elf got a stool for her to sit on and began curling her hair. Piece by piece, the elf took great care, and curled perfectly. When she was done, it was absolutely gorgous. She had curled her hair well before, but this was amazing. Before she could thank her, the elf began with make up. All kinds of powders, mascaras, eye shadows, lip sticks and glosses were applied.   
  
"So very pretty…" the elf kept saying. When she moved away, and Christina looked in the mirror, she almost fell backwards.  
  
"How did you-" she asked but the elf was suddenly gone. The room was clean again. The make up and curler was gone. She was alone. "Damn fast, those elves are." she said. "They should have competitions for those things. Elf Olympics…" She got up. "Ok…Showtime." She opened the double doors and walked down the dimly lit hall. She was clanking against the marble floor. She tried her best to remember where the stairs were. She definitely didn't want to get lost. "That would really suck…" she said out loud. She finally noticed a statue, made a left, and found the large, black, marble staircase. And who was waiting at the bottom? None other than Draco, who was in deep black dress robes. 'Dammit he looks good.' thought Christina. She began making her way down and Draco turned around. 'Reminds me of a muggle movie…hmm…Titanic!' 'Those elves are amazing creatures…' thought Draco as he watched Christina. For some reason this didn't seem like it was really happening. They were both staring. Shouldn't they say something? Christina took the last step and finally spoke. "Nice of you to wait for me."  
  
"I'm supposed to escort you to dinner." he was still staring.  
  
"Well…escort." said Christina. He locked her arm in his and they began walking through the house. "You look nice." she told him. Ooh did Draco Malfoy just blush?  
  
"Thank you. You look…um…good too." he said.   
  
"Thank you." she said. She wasn't going to correct him and say she looked amazing. It didn't really fit into the situation.  
  
"We're eating outside." he said. "On the terrace."  
  
"Ok." she replied.  
  
"Father has some guests over. From the Ministry. He likes to show off the backyard. It's his pride and joy."  
  
"Shouldn't his pride and joy be something, oh I don't know, like his son?" she said.  
  
"Yeah right. Family, before assets? I don't think so." he said as the doors to the terrace swung open. Christina felt bad about that remark. As Dumbledore might put it, "The boy's jus misundastood!" "Here we are," Draco said. There was soft music, coming from a band over to the left, and people were gathered around talking, and drinking. As the two entered, everyone turned their heads to see.  
  
"You ever get the feeling you're being watched?" said Christina.  
  
"Always." he said. The two smiled at the crowd of people and made their way over to the table that had been set up for dinner.   
  
"Where should I sit?" she asked. Then she saw the place cards. Miss Christina Locke. She sat down at her seat, which was next to Mr. And Mrs. Goyle. "Oh fantastic." she said. "Dinner with the Goyle's." Draco was in the seat directly across from her.  
  
"Don't worry. They don't eat nearly as much as the Goyle we know…" said Draco. "But watch out for Mr.Goyle..he tends to spit when he talks."  
  
"Oh how very..elegant of him." she said.  
  
"Isn't it though?" he said. All at once everyone began to sit down. Christina and Draco couldn't help but laugh at some of the people at the table.   
  
"Looks like Fudge went into Honeydukes one too many times…maybe he's really made of fudge." she said as Cornelius Fudge sat down. Draco laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't insult the Minister of Magic if I were you." he said to her.  
  
"I could get Voldemort on his fat ass so fast it wouldn't be funny."  
  
"I wouldn't talk about him either." said Draco.  
  
"Aww is Draco afraid of Voldie?" she said.  
  
"No, Draco doesn't want his father to kick his ass when his collegues are wondering why his little friend is speaking of the Dark Lord so openly." said Draco. Christina opened her mouth but was interrupted by Lucius. He stood up and tapped his glass of Cristal, yes, white people drink Cristal too.  
  
"It is truly my pleasure to have all of you with us this evening." Draco made a slight coughing noise after this remark but Lucius went on as though he hadn't noticed. "Let the feast begin!" he said as food appeared before them and everyone began eating and talking.   
  
"And a jolly glorious feast to you good sir." said Christina sarcastically as she raised her champagne glass to Draco. 


End file.
